Undercover
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Une sombre affaire de meurtre ébranle le poste numéro quatre. Pour découvrir les coupables et résoudre cette affaire, un membre de l'équipe va prendre de gros risques.
1. Chapter 1 : Crème Glacée

_Coucou,_

_j'ai remis ça...eh oui, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps, hihi. Voici une nouvelle fiction que la série "Les Enquêtes de Murdoch"._  
_Encore une fois elle se déroule après la saison 4 ou durant la 5, c'est selon ._

_Bonne lecture._

_Julia R. _

« Undercover »

Titre: Undercover  
Auteur: Julia R.  
Catégorie: Romance/Drame/Action  
Personnages : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch, George Crabtree, Thomas Brakenreid, Darcy Garland, Emily Grace.

Note: Des recherches ont été brièvement faites pour s'assurer que certaines images " modernes" étaient belles et bien possibles à cette époque là. Quelques libertés ont été prises, certes, mais ce sont des choses tout à fait faisable. Après tout dans le monde de Murdoch rien n'est impossible .  
Résumé : Une sombre affaire de meurtre ébranle le poste numéro quatre. Pour découvrir les coupables et résoudre cette affaire, un membre de l'équipe va prendre de gros risques.  
Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas.  
Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 1 : Crème Glacée.

La journée avait été longue, très longue, tout comme cette dernière semaine d'ailleurs. L'enquête qui avait occupée le poste numéro quatre en cette chaude semaine d'été, avait été longue et laborieuse.  
L'Inspecteur Murdoch en était sortit très ébranlé et fatigué.

Il terminait de ranger son bureau alors que la plupart de ses collègues quittaient les lieux. Son supérieur, passa un instant, lui remarquant sans détour qu'il avait une mine affreuse et qu'il devrait se reposer.  
Murdoch avait acquiescé poliment, sachant pertinemment que rentrer chez lui ne l'apaiserai pas et que le sommeil finirai par le trouver, certes, mais après des heures de lutte acharnée.  
Le jeune homme soupira profondément, laissant tomber sur son bureau le dossier de l'affaire qu'il venait de boucler. Il leva les yeux vers les tubes à essai qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Il les regarda un instant, puis, il les prit et quitta la pièce au pas de course sans se retourner.  
Il n'avait aucune bonne raison de se rendre à la morgue, car ces tubes pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain pour retrouver leur armoire, mais lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur moribonde, rien ne pouvait le remettre d'aplomb si ce c'était se rendre dans cette pièce. Etrange réaction pour un bon nombre de personnes, mais pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Des années auparavant, il savait pourquoi le fait de se trouver à la morgue lui redonnait le sourire et l'apaisait. Aujourd'hui que la raison de son bonheur, aussi petit qu'il fut été, était partie poursuivre sa vie loin de lui, il ignorait pourquoi il avait ce besoin pressant de s'y rendre.  
Il fit les plusieurs mètres qui le séparait du bâtiment sans ralentir l'allure avant de s'y engouffrer et de monter jusqu'à la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien. Il entra, surprit d'y voir encore la lumière, car bien qu'il n'était pas tard, le Docteur Grace n'hantait jamais les lieux une fois le travail terminé. Bien au contraire, elle se pressait souvent pour quitter la morgue et se rendre à des tas de rendez-vous. Murdoch le comprenait parfaitement, le Docteur Grace n'était pas le Docteur Ogden…

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'au bureau où il vit deux silhouettes derrière la baie vitrée. Il se figea sur place l'espace d'une seconde en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des semaines déjà. Il croisa alors le regard de la jeune Docteur qui lui sourit aussitôt.  
-Bonsoir Inspecteur, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, que puis-je pour vous?  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos se retourna. Il sentit alors ce frisson qu'il connaissait si bien traverser son corps tout entier.  
-Doc…teur Ogden? Articula difficilement Murdoch en reprenant ses esprits.  
-Bonsoir, répondit celle-ci timidement en nouant ses doigts devant elle.  
-Comment allez-vous? Continua le jeune homme en sentant ses mots s'étrangler dans sa gorge.  
-Bien, très bien, dit-elle en souriant mais pourtant mal-à-l'aise.  
-Le Docteur Ogden est venue prendre de mes nouvelles, reprit Emily, elle veille à ce que je sois bien traitée par les hommes du poste numéro quatre, finit la jeune femme en riant.  
Elle remarqua que sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère fut un réel échec et elle se racla brièvement la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous?  
-Je…non, bredouilla Murdoch en quittant enfin Julia des yeux, je tenais juste à vous rapporter ces tubes à essai. Ils m'ont été très utiles, merci Docteur.  
-Je vous en prie, répondit celle-ci, je vais les ranger tout de suite. Je m'apprêtais à partir.  
-Laissez dans ce cas, je sais où les mettre, répondit William.  
-Eh bien, alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Monsieur, je vais me mettre en route pour ne pas arriver en retard à ma réunion.  
-Bonne soirée Docteur.  
-Bonne soirée Inspecteur, bonsoir Docteur, dit-elle à l'attention de Julia qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, et j'espère à bientôt.  
-Je l'espère aussi, répondit aussitôt Julia, bonne soirée Emily.  
-Au revoir, lâcha la jeune femme avant de passer entre eux et de quitter rapidement la pièce sans même se retourner.  
William et Julia restèrent l'un en face de l'autre en silence à se regarder encore quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne prenne timidement la parole.  
-Vous vouliez ranger ces tubes à essai, je crois, voulez-vous que je m'en charge?  
-Oui, en effet je le voulais, répondit William en souriant, je vais le faire, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait le meuble sombre.  
Julia le suivit du regard alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement le matériel sur la petite planche en bois.  
Elle le connaissait parfaitement depuis des années déjà et rien qu'à le voir, elle remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait déboussolé et l'air sombre. Son regard était éteint et une ride qu'elle ne connaissait pas, barrait son front. Elle inspira profondément et s'avança dans la pièce à son tour.  
-William ? Murmura-t-elle.  
Elle croisa alors son regard et remarqua qu'il tentait de lui sourire même si cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace.  
-Que se passe-t-il? Reprit le Docteur. Vous semblez étrange.  
-J'ai eu une longue journée et l'enquête fut éprouvante.  
-J'ai cru comprendre par le Docteur Grace que l'enquête fut compliquée pour tout le monde mais vous êtes arrivé au bout de tout cela. Comme vous le faites toujours.  
-Certes, soupira William en laissant son regard au loin, mais elle a réveillé de douloureuses blessures que je croyais refermées depuis longtemps.  
-Voulez-vous que nous en parlions?  
-Non, je ne préfère pas Julia.  
-Je comprends, soupira celle-ci en regardant le sol quelques instants.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, Julia ne quittant pas du regard l'Inspecteur, alors que celui-ci se trouvait perdu dans ses pensées.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers le réfrigérateur blanc, sans un mot. Elle l'ouvrit, sous le regard étonné de William qui semblait enfin s'être réveillé. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit deux pots en métal. Puis, elle referma la porte et se tourna vers son ami.  
-J'ai quelque chose qui devrait améliorer votre journée.  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda William en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Suivez-moi, dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers le bureau à nouveau.  
Elle ouvrit un tiroir et prit deux cuillères avant de le regarder.  
-Julia?  
-J'ai un secret William, répondit-elle, et je crois qu'il est plus que temps de vous en faire part.  
-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre.  
Julia se mit à rire, ce qui lui fit sentir son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la jeune femme s'approcha de lui à nouveau en souriant largement.  
-Faites-moi simplement confiance et arrêtez de vous poser des questions, dit-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.  
-Mais ne devriez-vous pas rentrer chez vous à cette heure?  
-Vous devriez savoir que je n'abandonne jamais mes amis lorsqu'ils ont besoin de compagnie. On ne m'attend pas, j'ai donc du temps à vous consacrer.

Il resta immobile et silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ne quittant pas son regard qu'il aimait tant, puis, il acquiesça simplement en signe d'accord.  
Elle lui sourit une fois encore et lui prit simplement le poignet pour l'entrainer avec elle vers la sortie de la morgue. Ils empruntèrent le large couloir avant de passer une petite porte en bois et de se trouver dans une toute petite pièce dans laquelle ils ne purent faire qu'un pas. Julia avait lâché le bras de son ami qui se demandait une fois encore ce qu'elle lui réservait comme surprise. Il suivit son regard vers l'échelle en fer qui se trouvait suspendu juste au-dessus d'eux. Julia se tourna alors vers lui, l'effleurant au passage, tant la pièce était petite. Elle lui tendit les pots qu'elle tenait et il les prit simplement sans dire un mot. Il allait prendre pourtant la parole, lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter, lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Ce regard qui voulait dire « William, aucune question. Laissez-moi faire, vous allez comprendre.»  
Il lui sourit timidement, comme s'il avait entendu son amie murmurer ces paroles. Il devait avouer que toutes les fois où elle avait pris les devants, pour quoi que se soit, il n'avait pas été déçu, hormis une fois peut être, celle qui fut la plus douloureuse de toute sa vie, celle qui l'avait éloigné de lui pour toujours.  
La jeune femme lui tourna le dos à nouveau et tendit les bras pour faire descendre l'échelle qui se déplia aussitôt alors qu'elle poussa un soupir. Elle posa le premier pied sur le premier barreau et se hissa en haut doucement, sous les yeux interrogateurs et émerveillés de l'Inspecteur, qui devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait rarement assisté à un aussi agréable spectacle. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la mer de dentelles et de tissus blanc de la robe de son amie, et très vite, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes. Une fois en haut, Julia ouvrit une trappe en bois et la lumière du soleil couchant baigna aussitôt la pièce. Elle passa la trappe et une fois de l'autre côté, elle se pencha à l'intérieur.  
-Vous venez?  
William ne répondit pas et monta à son tour, tant bien que mal avec les pots dans la main. Une fois en haut, il vit où il se trouvait. Le toit. Jamais il ne lui était venu l'idée de s'y rendre, car l'endroit était exigu, la plate-forme ne possédait que quelques mètres carrés avant que le toit sombre ne se jette dans le vide. Il se pencha un instant pour y voir la rue en dessous avant de se tourner vers son amie. Celle-ci se tenait de l'autre côté et regardait le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres et les toits des immeubles.  
-C'est magnifique, murmura William en arrivant à ses côté et en regardant dans la même direction.  
Julia le regardant en souriant quelques secondes encore avant que l'Inspecteur ne se tourne vers elle.  
-Et ces pots? Dit-il simplement en les lui tendant.  
-De la crème glacée, répondit la jeune femme en prenant l'un d'eux.  
-De la crème glacée? Répéta William en riant doucement. Julia vous m'étonnerez toujours.  
Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit de plus belle et ouvrit le premier pot.  
-Du chocolat, donc vous avez la vanille. Lequel préférez-vous?  
-Eh bien, bredouilla William en regardant le pot encore fermé qu'il tenait.  
-Vous n'en avez jamais mangé, murmura Julia.  
-De la glace pillée, avec un sirop de fruit, mais de la crème glacée, non. On ne réserve cela que pour les grandes occasions dans les dîners mondains et je ne fais pas parti de ce monde là.  
Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui le fuit aussitôt en regardant au loin.  
-Julia? Dit-il timidement en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'oubliais que vous n'étiez pas de « ce monde», dit-elle amèrement.  
-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, dit-il aussitôt, excusez ma maladresse.  
Il la vit rire timidement avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui à nouveau.  
-Votre maladresse William, elle fait tellement partie de vous qu'on ne pourrait l'oublier. Mais comme toujours, on vous la pardonne.  
Il lui sourit et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire de même en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Consentez-vous à me tenir compagnie pour manger cette crème glacée ou préférez-vous ne pas fréquenter une personne d'un autre monde? Dit-elle avec un air taquin.  
-Mangeons cette glace Docteur, lança l'Inspecteur pour toute réponse.  
Ils échangèrent encore un regard et prirent place sur le sol, les pieds sur le toit sombre. Julia commença à manger la glace qu'elle avait dans sa main, et William en fit de même avec la sienne, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent les pots. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, surtout du poste numéro quatre et des affaires qu'ils avaient eu à traiter lorsqu'elle avait encore été sa collègue.

Le soleil était disparu progressivement à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel qui se noircirait déjà. William n'avait pas évoqué l'affaire qui l'avait fait se sentir si mal, Julia ne lui posa pas la moindre question. Se trouver avec elle, lui suffisait à se faire se sentir mieux et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de parler avec son amie, assit sur ce toit à regarder le couché de soleil et à manger cette crème glacée. Et finalement, lorsque les pots et les cuillères furent laissés derrière eux, un grondement se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel noir et menaçant.  
-Nous devrions rentrer Julia, l'orage va tomber.  
-Cela ne fait gronder, il ne va pas tomber ici, répondit celle-ci sans quitter le ciel des yeux.  
-Mmmh, grommela l'Inspecteur, je crois que vous avez tord Docteur.  
-S'il vous plait William, lança Julia, restons encore un peu, je vous pari que ce n'est rien.  
-Eh bien, nous verrons, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.  
Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sur ce toit, discutant de leurs amis lorsque les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber. En à peine quelques secondes, le ciel se déversa sans retenue sur la ville de Toronto.  
Les deux amis s'étaient levés en hâte et William avait pris la main de Julia pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur ce sol instable. Ils s'étaient précipités vers la trappe et l'avaient passé en hâte. William la referma aussitôt derrière lui, mais ils étaient déjà bien trempés tout les deux. Il aida la jeune femme à remonter l'échelle, effleurant sa main au passage, mais savourant la sensation qu'il éprouva à ce contact.  
Puis, ils quittèrent la pièce et débouchèrent sur le couloir à nouveau. Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent aux éclats.  
-Je m'incline, lança Julia en s'adossant contre le mur, vous aviez raison.  
-J'ai très souvent raison, vous le savez, dit-il en riant.  
-Peut être ais-je perdu ce pari, mais je me félicite d'avoir réussi à vous redonner le sourire, Inspecteur.  
Il lui sourit de plus belle avant de lui répondre timidement, faisant un pas dans sa direction pour venir se tenir à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
-Vous savez, vous êtes sans doute la seule qui peut s'estimer responsable de cela. George tente bien de temps à autres, mais je crois qu'il ne le fait pas de son plein gré.  
Ils rirent une nouvelle fois à l'unisson et avant que Julia n'eut le temps de lui répondre, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment dans sa direction et se figèrent sur place au même instant.  
-Darcy? Lança Julia avec étonnement.  
-Je vous dérange peut être? Dit-il avec calme.  
-Non, j'allais rentrer, répondit Julia, attends-moi je vais récupérer mon chapeau.  
Il acquiesça simplement et la jeune femme s'éclipsa aussitôt après avoir accordé un regard à William. Celui-ci demeurait muet, fusillé par le regard accusateur du Docteur Garland. Mais pourtant, il ne bougea pas le temps que Julia fut absente. Le temps qu'elle était partie était très court, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas presque couru pour revenir au plus vite. Elle plaça son chapeau sur sa tête lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur et Darcy retira sa veste qui lui passa sur les épaules.  
-Mais où étais-tu pour être trempée de la sorte?  
Son chemisier blanc et chargé d'eau ne cachait en rien des dentelles de son dessous et l'espace d'un instant, William cru avoir quitté la terre ferme à cette vue.  
La jeune femme ferma d'une main la veste de son époux et se saisit de son bras.  
-Une longue histoire, murmura-t-elle simplement.  
-Il me tarde de la connaître, mais en chemin si cela ne te dérange pas, nous avons une invitation de dernière minute, nous sommes attendus dans une heure. Je t'attends depuis une bonne heure déjà.  
-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, dit-elle en accordant un timide regard à William, mais si nous sommes attendu, allons-y de ce pas, je souhaiterai me changer. Au revoir Inspecteur, peut être à bientôt, dit-elle en souriant à l'intention de son ami.  
-Au revoir Docteur, ce fut une plaisir de vous revoir.  
-Moi de même, dit-elle avant de rougir.  
-Bonne soirée à vous deux, ajouta l'Inspecteur.  
-Merci, répondit Julia alors que Darcy l'attira un peu plus à lui, à vous aussi.  
-Au revoir inspecteur Murdoch, répondit Darcy le plus poliment du monde alors que pourtant une pointe de nervosité transparait dans sa voix.  
Le couple quitta le couloir quelques secondes plus tard, laissant l'inspecteur Murdoch seul, dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds, mais un timide sourire sur les lèvres après avoir passé ces quelques minutes si agréables auprès du Docteur Julia Ogden.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Cherry Beach

Chapitre 2 : Cherry Beach.

La semaine s'était passée tranquillement pour une fois. Pas de cas de meurtre, de disparition, de braquage de banque, rien que les petits tracas quotidiens d'un poste de police. Ils avaient même tous trouvé le temps bien long. La chaleur de ce mois d'Aout, ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la ville de Toronto. Chaque jour il faisait lourd, presque chaque nuit les orages grondaient et s'abattaient sur les toits sombres de la ville, mais pourtant, l'air était toujours aussi pesant.

Le poste tournait au ralenti, les agents avaient fait tombé les vestes et remonté les manches depuis longtemps. Ils avaient des ventilateurs dans chaque recoins et pourtant rien n'y faisait, il faisait toujours si chaud.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna cette après-midi là, la vie semblait enfin renaître dans le poste numéro quatre, peut être trop brutalement. Il y avait un cas de meurtre, une tuerie sanglante. Ils se mirent alors en route, quelques officiers présents, l'inspecteur Brakenreid ainsi que l'inspecteur Murdoch à leur tête. Le Docteur Grace avait été demandé à venir avec eux, car le cas semblait épineux et sa présence était donc requise.

Ils prirent ainsi la route tous ensembles, dans plusieurs fiacres, quittant le centre de la ville pour se rendre à Cherry Beach. Mais ce qu'ils virent ce jour là, les glaça tous d'effroi, en particulier le Docteur, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir reprendre ses esprits devant les corps mutilés qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux.

Ils étaient cinq, deux hommes, trois femmes d'âges différents, les visages et les corps couverts de coupures plus ou moins profondes, laissant une marre de sang autour d'eux. L'odeur de chair embaumait les environs, les mouches volaient en essaims autour de cette macabre découverte. La jeune femme porta son mouchoir devant sa bouche, incapable de respirer normalement. L'émotion peut être, la chaleur ou encore l'odeur, William ne pouvait le savoir, mais lorsqu'il la vit au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne lui fallut qu'une seule petite seconde pour s'approcher d'elle et la retenir de tomber sur le sol. Il l'entraina un peu plus loin des corps, là où l'air était plus respirable.

-Docteur? Murmura-t-il timidement en croisant son regard.

-Je…je suis navrée inspecteur, je…je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose, je…, bredouilla le jeune femme.

-Voulez-vous emportez les corps à la morgue et les étudier là-bas? Vous serez moins touchée par toute cette mise en scène effroyable.

-Non, non, je vais, je vais me reprendre. En revanche, je crois avoir besoin d'aide inspecteur. Je n'arriverai pas seule car avec cette chaleur il faut agir vite.

-Très bien, dois-je appeler le Docteur Stonberger du poste trois?

-Non, nous sommes un peu en conflit, dit-elle timidement, j'ai besoin du Docteur Ogden, elle saura faire ce qu'il faut.

William la regarda encore quelques secondes, puis, son regard se posa sur la tuerie qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Il savait que le Docteur Grace avait raison, son amie pourrait les aider et le temps était compté.

Il regarda la jeune femme à nouveau et acquiesça simplement.

-Je vais faire appeler le Docteur Ogden.

Emily lui sourit et se dirigea vers le premier corps avant de se pencher vers lui. William quant à lui appela l'officier Higgins qui se chargea de transmettre le message au Docteur Ogden de venir les rejoindre pour un cas grave dont-ils avaient besoin de son aide.

Elle le fit quelques minutes plus tard, sa mallette à la main. Lorsque William la vit descendre du fiacre qui l'avait conduite jusque là, il eut un léger pincement au cœur, comme l'impression de venir dans le passé, mais réalisant que pourtant plus rien n'était plus comme avant. Il la vit demander où se trouvait l'inspecteur Murdoch à un jeune officier qui faisait des relevés d'empruntes, puis, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle lui accorda un tendre regard et se dirigea vers lui aussitôt.

-Bonjour Julia, murmura William lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de moi pour une affaire et que c'était urgent. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Merci d'avoir bousculé vos plans pour nous, répondit William en souriant timidement.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de le faire, dit Julia de la même façon, même si je crains que vous m'avez appelé pour un cas très grave, ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Oui, le Docteur Grace est encore novice et elle a demandé à avoir votre aide.

-Bien entendu, si je peux faire quoique se soit.

-C'est par ici, lança William en tendant la main vers le bord du lac.

Elle lui sourit et passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se pressaient d'autres hommes et la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se figea sur place en voyant le massacre qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Doux Jésus, murmura Julia, c'est horrible.

Elle croisa le regard d'Emily qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, avant de se diriger vers elle et de s'accroupir à ses côtés sur le corps de l'homme qui semblait être le plus âgé.

-Merci d'être venue, murmura la plus jeune des docteurs, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

-Ce n'est rien Emily, je suis là, allons-y.

L'autre femme acquiesça simplement et elles se mirent au travail, identifiant les différentes marques sur les corps et hypothéquant les causes du décès. Lorsque l'odeur devenait insupportable, elles s'éloignèrent enfin du charnier et rejoignirent l'officier Crabtree, l'inspecteur Brakenreid et l'inspecteur Murdoch qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé Docteur? Demanda le plus haut gradé.

Julia et Emily échangèrent un regard et cette dernière prit la parole.

-La cause de leur mort serait a priori l'égorgement, mais il y a tellement d'autres blessures que nous ne pouvons en être certaines à ce stade. Il nous faudrait faire d'autres analyses à la morgue pour en être certains.

-L'arme du crime? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un couteau, ou tout autre arme blanche capable de couper. En revanche, je me dois de vous dire que ces personnes ont eu…le cœur arraché.

-Bon sang, grommela Brakenreid, qui est capable d'une telle cruauté, c'est monstrueux.

Les autres personnes ne répondirent pas, regardant les corps être mis sur des civières pour être portés à la morgue au plus vite. Puis, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent, les saluant au passage. Julia avait décidé de suivre Emily à la morgue, pour l'aider lors des autopsies.

Le Docteur Ogden allait monter dans le fiacre qui la ramenait à la morgue lorsqu'elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, entendant l'officier Crabtree crier son nom un peu plus loin.

-Docteur Ogden, Inspecteur Murdoch, venez-vite, on a quelque chose.

Bien que séparés de plusieurs mètres, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger au pas de course vers leur ami qui disparaissait derrière les branches d'un arbre. William arriva le premier, voyant le jeune officier ainsi qu'un autre membre du poste numéro quatre penché sur un panier en osier dans lequel semblait bouger quelque chose. L'inspecteur Murdoch se pencha à son tour et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait là.

Julia arriva à leur hauteur et se figea sur place. Il y avait un enfant, un bébé qu'elle jugeait âgé d'environ six mois, bougeant tranquillement ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts. William avança doucement la main vers lui pour retirer un peu le drap blanc pourtant taché de sang qui le recouvrait, puis, il leva les yeux vers Julia qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Docteur? Pouvez-vous voir s'il n'est pas blessé?

-Bien sûr, répondit timidement Julia en se mettant à la hauteur de son ami.

Elle sourit tendrement à l'enfant et laissa voyager ses mains sur lui quelques instants alors qu'il commençait à ne plus se montrer si conciliant.

-Doucement, dit-elle en le sortant du panier, ça va aller petit trésor, ne pleure pas, tout va bien.

Elle le prit contre elle en le berçant doucement alors que les pleurs se firent plus forts et plus profonds.

-Je crois qu'il n'a rien, ce sang ne doit pas être le sien.

-Bien, acquiesça William avec soulagement, emportez ce couffin au poste, je vais essayer de trouver des indices sur lui ainsi que, sur ce bébé.

Il regarda attentivement Julia qui semblait ne pas lui prêter la moindre attention, bien trop occupée à faire se calmer l'enfant. Les deux officiers exécutèrent les ordres, sans qu'il ne le remarque, bien trop déboussolé par ce qui se passait devant lui. Cette image, il l'avait rêvé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour connaitre le bonheur de la voir mère, tenant un enfant, leur enfant.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son ami car il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, Julia comprit qu'il était bien loin de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, pourtant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. William était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, mais lorsqu'il enquêtait, rien ne pouvait le perturber. Aujourd'hui, elle remarquait qu'il y avait une chose qui le déstabilisait, et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

-William? Lança-t-elle timidement et avec inquiétude.

Sa voix le fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité; les meurtres, l'enquêtes, l'enfant, les indices. Il inspira profondément, espérant naïvement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son égarement, puis il se racla brièvement la gorge.

-Je devrai rentrer au plus vite au poste, j'ai des analyses à faire.

-Je vais vous accompagner, je crois n'avoir d'ailleurs pas le choix, il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher, dit-elle en riant doucement alors que les doigts du bébé serraient fermement le col de sa chemise.

William acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent du bord du lac pour regagner un fiacre qui les amenait vers le centre ville une fois encore. Julia laissa l'enfant dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur, allongé dans un coin de la pièce aménagé pour l'occasion en parc. Elle avait ensuite rejoint la morgue, pour commencer les autopsies aux côté d'Emily.

William avait tenté de travailler, mais l'enfant ne cessait de pleurer, ce qui fit apparaitre son supérieur dans son bureau. Higgins fut chargé d'aller à la pharmacie pour acheter un biberon ainsi que du lait chez l'épicier. Personne n'avait vraiment su comment s'occuper de « ce braillard » comme aimer l'appeler affectueusement l'inspecteur Brakenreid et ce fut finalement lui-même qui l'emmena dans son bureau pour le nourrir, sous les regards bien amusés de ses subordonnés qui n'avait pourtant pas osé dire quoique se soit.

Les heures passèrent et Julia rejoignit le bâtiment de ses anciens collègues avec le rapport des autopsies qu'elles avaient faite conjointement. En arrivant sur le plateau central, elle fut étonnée d'entendre des pleurs, des lamentations également. Elle vit les mines renfrognées des policiers et un mot à George lui permit de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Le petit bonhomme n'arrête pas de pleurer Docteur, soupira George, nous avons tout essayé mais rien n'y fait, il a encore plus de voix que l'inspecteur Brakenreid.

-L'avez-vous changé?

-L'inspecteur ? Lança George en fronçant les sourcils. Il est bien habillé aujourd'hui.

-Le bébé George, répondit Julia en souriant, quelqu'un a-t-il changé sa couche?

-Oh, non, ça doit être pour cela.

-Je le pense, allez me chercher des tissus à la morgue et apportez-moi une bassine d'eau, je vais m'en charger, je crois que c'est nécessaire.

-Bien madame, répondit le jeune homme avant de partir en courant.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et rejoignit le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, le voyant les sourcils froncés, penché sur sa table de travail et tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des pleurs qui venait du fond de la pièce. Elle avança vers lui en souriant avant de prendre la parole lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

-J'ai le rapport d'autopsie.

-Allons au calme je vous prie, soupira l'inspecteur, je vais devenir fou avec tout ce vacarme.

-William, c'est un bébé, dit-elle le plus posément du monde, il se manifeste car quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai demandé à George d'aller me chercher quelques petites affaires à la morgue, je vais arranger cela.

-Comment? Dit-il en fronçant une fois encore les sourcils.

-Vous allez voir, répondit-elle simplement alors que le jeune homme arrivait déjà tout essoufflé.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut Docteur.

-Merci, venez, nous allons nous mettre sur le bureau.

-Pour faire quoi? Rétorqua William en les voyant passer à côté de lui.

-Pour lui changer sa couche, répondit simplement Julia.

-Sur MON bureau?

Julia ne lui répondit pas, déjà auprès de l'enfant qu'elle prit dans les bras. Elle posa le rapport sur la table devant William, lui adressant à peine un regard, puis, elle se dirigea vers le bureau. George avait poussé quelques feuilles et quelques livres et étendait un linge blanc, puis Julia posa délicatement l'enfant dessus.

-Je vais vous chercher l'eau.

-Merci, murmura à peine Julia qui accordait une fois encore son attention à l'enfant.

Elle le déshabilla doucement, sans pour autant cesser de lui parler tendrement. Une fois encore, William ne bougea pas, la regardant simplement. George arriva et posa la bassine à côté d'elle et s'éclipsa aussitôt. En retirant la dernière bande de tissu, Julia émit un soupir de surprise avant de rire. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, l'inspecteur Murdoch approcha timidement.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Eh bien, il semblerai que ce « bonhomme » soit en réalité une « demoiselle », rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant.

-Une fille? Lança le jeune homme en faisant les gros yeux. Je comprends mieux, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Il sentit un regard tueur de la part de son amie qui pour autant ne répondit pas et il étouffa un autre sourire qui ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu.

-Et si vous alliez lire mon rapport le temps que je finisse de m'occuper d'elle.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesça William avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre la dossier qu'elle avait laissé sur le meuble sombre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il le lit tranquillement quelques instants sans même remarquer que les pleurs avaient cessé. Le rapport était détaillé et complet. Il pouvait certifié que ce fut le Docteur Ogden qui l'avait écrit de sa propre main, même sans voir sa signature en bas de la dernière page, il reconnaissait cette écriture et ces tournures de phrases qui lui étaient propres. Une fois encore, son cœur sentit une pointe d'amertume. Finalement travailler avec elle dans ces conditions le rendait aussi heureux que profondément triste. Il leva les yeux du rapport lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la dernière ligne. Julia se tenait là, devant lui dans son bureau, chantant doucement pour l'enfant qu'elle serrait contre elle. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit tendrement.

-Vous êtes parfaite dans ce rôle, dit-il doucement.

-Je m'occupe d'enfants si souvent maintenant, que ça en devient naturel.

-C'était déjà naturel bien avant.

Elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux vers le sol aussitôt avant de se pincer les lèvres et de reprendre la parole, tant bien que mal, sans même le regarder.

-Avez-vous des questions concernant le rapport?

-Aucune, tout est clair, comme toujours.

-Arrêtez, rétorqua Julia faussement vexée, vous allez me gêner à continuer sur cette voie.

Il rit timidement.

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne vous ferai plus de compliments, même si c'est bien la vérité.

-Je trouve cela très sage inspecteur, répondit la jeune femme, à présent, laissez-moi vous parler de ce que nous avons trouvé avec le Docteur Grace.

-Va-t-elle mieux?

- Elle a été quelque peu chamboulée par ce qu'elle a vu, mais elle va bien. George lui a proposé de dîner pour lui changer les idées dès que les analyses de toxines seront terminées.

-Devrais-je m'en trouvé étonné?

-Je crois que leur attirance réciproque est plus qu'évidente pour tout le monde, murmura Julia, mais hélas les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples.

-Non, hélas, répondit William sur le même ton en ancrant son regard profondément dans le sien.

Puis, après quelques secondes passées dans le silence le plus absolu, Julia lui tourna le dos, tentant de cacher le trouble qui la gagnait à cet instant. Elle jeta un regard et un sourire à la petite fille qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle avant de finalement l'éloigner d'elle et de la déposer dans le parc de fortune. Elle essuya discrètement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et inspira profondément avant de se retourner vers l'inspecteur et de changer de sujet.

Elle lui parla des autopsies, que les corps n'avaient pas été identifiés pour l'heure mais qu'ils devaient l'être très prochainement car il semblait que les cinq personnes appartenaient à une seule et même famille. Les corps avaient été nettement mutilés, mais les premières constatations furent les bonnes, ils avaient été égorgés. Des traces avaient été trouvés sur les poignets, signifiant qu'ils avaient été ligotés, conduit à cet endroit et exécutés sans ménagement.

Les empruntes trouvées sur place indiquaient que neuf personnes s'étaient rendues sur les lieux et que quatre en étaient vraisemblablement reparti. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien affirmer de plus pour l'heure, car le sol sec depuis des jours déjà ne permettait pas de garder toutes les traces de pas, de roues de fiacre et de fer à cheval.

Ils ignoraient également pourquoi un enfant avait été trouvé si près du massacre et en avait été épargné. Le ou les coupables avaient peut être eu du remords d'exécuté un enfant innocent, où l'avaient-ils simplement laissé là pour qu'il soit retrouvé. Tout ce qui était certain était que cette petite fille qui dormait paisiblement dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch avait eu énormément de chance et qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait un protecteur, un homme qui ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à elle. Car William ignorait comment s'occuper de cette enfant, certes, mais une chose était certaine, il se sentait de son devoir de la protéger. Il avait croisé ce regard bleu, et aussitôt quelque chose s'était passé en lui, une chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, mais une chose qu'il pouvait sentir comme étant de l'amour, car jamais il n'avait éprouvé ceci pour personne, à part cette femme qui se trouvait avec lui dans ce bureau, veillant elle aussi sur ce petit être.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 : Illusions

Chapitre 3 : Illusions

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà. Le poste numéro quatre fourmillait pourtant encore de toutes parts. Les personnes retrouvées plus tôt dans la journée avaient été identifié. Et comme l'avaient suspecté les docteurs Grace et Ogden, les victimes étaient issues de la même famille. Elles étaient arrivé en ville quelques mois plus tôt et n'avaient plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il y avait une chose qui dérangeait l'Inspecteur Murdoch, une chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

Ils venaient de rentrer du domicile de la famille Leroy et rien n'indiquait qu'un bébé y vivait. Quelques rares photographies montraient le couple ainsi que quatre enfants, quatre enfants, et non trois comme ils l'avaient cru. D'après l'âge établi par les docteurs, les photographies dataient de plusieurs années déjà. La jeune fille qui se trouvait avec les autres membres de la famille aurait aux alentours des vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. L'Inspecteur Murdoch se demandait où se trouvait cette jeune femme et pourquoi il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'elle alors que le reste de sa famille semblait soudée et que tous vivaient sous le même toit.

Il se plongea dans un ouvrage sur les oiseaux pendant quelques minutes après avoir trouvé une plume dans les langes de la petite fille, ainsi qu'une autre, vraisemblablement du même oiseau dans le col de la mère de famille. Il ne vit pas immédiatement son supérieur entrer dans son bureau et se diriger vers l'enfant qui commençait à gigoter un peu plus loin. Il l'entendit lui parler et lui accorda à peine un regard avant de se plonger dans son ouvrage.

-Dites-moi Murdoch, lança Brakenreid en se tournant vers lui, êtes-vous devenu sourd?

-Monsieur?

-Vous n'entendez pas que cette petite fille a besoin de manger?

-Euh…eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec des enfants. Que fait Miss Griffins? Ne devrait-elle pas déjà être là pour l'emmener à l'orphelinat?

-Elle ne viendra plus ce soir, lança son supérieur en prenant l'enfant, il va falloir vous improviser nourrice pour une nuit.

-Mais j'ignore comment faire, lança simplement William en voyant son supérieur se diriger vers lui.

-Vous y arriverez j'en suis certain, dit-il en lui tendant l'enfant.

-Monsieur? Lança George dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le biberon est prêt.

-Parfait, rétorqua Brakenreid, l'Inspecteur Murdoch s'en chargera. Moi, je rentre chez moi dormir deux ou trois heures.

Avant que William n'ait le temps de lui répondre quoique se soit, Brakenreid lui mit le bébé dans les bras. William lui lança pourtant un regard désespéré, les bras tendus devant lui, le tenant maladroitement. Son supérieur émit un timide rire et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna pourtant une dernière fois.

-Murdoch, utilisez votre charme. Les demoiselles y sont sensibles je crois, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce sans pour autant cesser de rire dans sa barbe.

-Monsieur, vous devriez la mettre contre vous, elle apprécierait davantage je crois, lança timidement George en approchant.

-Savez-vous vous occupez d'enfants George?

-D'enfants, oui je me débrouille avec mes cousins, mais pas de bébé. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

-Ca je le remarque, soupira William en jetant un œil à la petite fille qui le regardait sagement.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, callant aussi confortablement que possible le bébé contre lui. Il tendit la main vers son subordonné qui lui donna aussitôt le biberon.

Il regarda avec attention la petite fille qui ne se fit pas prier pour savourer son repas, laissant un timide sourire sur le visage de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

George ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de quitter timidement le bureau sans même que l'Inspecteur ne le remarque.

Les minutes qui suivirent passèrent dans le calme le plus absolu dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur. Alors que le plateau central était encore nettement agité, Murdoch se sentait au calme et serein dans sa bulle. La petite fille qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras avait terminé son biberon depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas la reposer simplement dans son parc. Il se sentait bien, assit là, dans cette chaise, regardant tendrement l'enfant qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. Il le fit un long moment, sentant la fatigue le gagner lui aussi. Et sans, s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit à son tour.

_Il avait les yeux fermés, somnolant doucement, lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser sur lui, effleurant ses épaules, s'aventurant dans sa nuque, voyageant le long de son bras et frôlant sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était sombre mais pourtant, il vit au premier coup d'œil la personne qui se tenait devant lui. _

_-Julia ? Grommela-t-il avant de baisser ses yeux vers ses mains. _

_Elle ne lui répondit pas et il remarqua que l'enfant ne se trouvait plus dans ses bras. Alors, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il la vit lui sourire largement. _

_-Où est le bébé? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _

_Elle glissa alors ses mains dans les siennes et les serra avec force tout en gardant le silence. William l'observa simplement, bien trop hypnotisé par son regard. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, lorsqu'elle retira une main des siennes et posa son index sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle les laissa voyager jusqu'à son oreille pour venir les glisser sous son menton. Il vit la jeune femme s'approcher doucement de lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sentir un doux baiser de sa part, Julia s'éloigna, lui accordant un dernier regard et un tendre sourire avant de quitter la pièce, s'attardant dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques secondes. _

_Il ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où la main qu'elle avait posé sur le chambranle disparut. Alors, il se leva d'un bond, la suivant dans ce qu'il croyait être un couloir lumineux. Il fut éblouis l'espace d'une seconde et lorsqu'il pu voir l'endroit où il se trouvait, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine._

_Il était dans une chambre où il n'y avait qu'un berceau, une fenêtre et une chaise à bascule. Dans celle-ci, lui tournant le dos, il vit la jeune femme qui l'avait attiré jusque là. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient dans son dos à peine couvert par une fine chemise de nuit blanche. William approcha d'elle doucement, lorsqu'il se trouva à ses côtés, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et lui lança un large sourire auquel il répondit de la même façon. Il s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil et caressa tendrement le front de l'enfant qui se trouvait dans les bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui et posa une fois encore sa main sur sa joue avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Cette fois-ci, elle ne recula pas et l'embrassa tendrement quelques secondes. _

_-William, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres en souriant, William. _

_Puis, alors qu'il voulut lui répondre, lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il la sentit s'éloigner, encore et encore, sans pouvoir la retenir, tenant contre elle l'enfant. Lui adressant simplement un tendre regard. _

_-Julia, non, dit-il simplement en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. _

La jeune femme se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte en n'entendant pas de réponses à ses coups. Elle restait simplement là, en silence, regardant tendrement l'homme dormir dans sa chaise pourtant inconfortable, gardant contre lui l'enfant qu'ils avaient trouvé au bord du lac le jour précédent.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres face à cette image de tendresse et elle n'avait alors pas osé le déranger. Les collègues de l'Inspecteur Murdoch se pressaient derrière elle, mais cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, elle était comme ailleurs, dans un autre univers, bien loin du tumulte du poste de police et de la sombre affaire qu'ils traitaient. Elle se trouvait dans un monde où il lui aurait été donné de voir cette image peut être chaque jour, un monde parfait, où son ami aurait été père d'un enfant tel que celui qu'il avait dans les bras. Un monde parfait où elle pourrait le regarder dormir quand bon lui semblerai, un monde où ses choix avaient été tout autres. Un monde où elle serait aujourd'hui l'épouse de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Elle retomba pourtant dans la réalité lorsqu'il poussa un bref soupir de désespoir, ce qui la fit se sentir mal-à-l'aise l'espace d'une seconde.

-Julia, non je vous en prie.

A l'entente de son nom, elle se figea sur place, ne sachant pas si elle ferait mieux de faire remarquer sa présence ou de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne se réveille et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la moindre décision. Car il s'était réveillé et la regardait simplement, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, le regardant simplement.

William se redressa un peu, dans un soupir de douleur d'avoir passé une courte nuit dans cette chaise inconfortable, puis son regard se posa sur la petite fille qui se trouvait toujours contre lui. Il leva alors les yeux vers son amie, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans la pièce.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ici? Demanda timidement le Docteur en approchant.

-Oui, je me suis occupé du bébé, personne ne pouvait le prendre à l'orphelinat. Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à sa montre.

-Je voulais voir comment se déroulait l'enquête et si je pouvais être d'une quelconque utilité. Il faut dire que cette petite m'a également préoccupée toute la nuit, je n'ai guère dormi. Je vois pourtant que je me faisais du souci pour rien, elle semble être très bien auprès de vous.

William acquiesça et se leva doucement, veillant à ne pas trop bousculer la petite fille.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir lui changer ses langes, dit-il simplement, pouvez-vous vous en occuper? Je ne suis guère à l'aise pour ce genre de choses.

-Bien entendu, rétorqua Julia en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour ne se tenir plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle tendit les bras et encercla la petite fille alors que William la tenait toujours, leur permettant ainsi de s'effleurer quelques instants. Julia prit le bébé contre elle et leva les yeux vers l'Inspecteur qui pourtant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard profondément ancré dans le sien, alors que ses doigts frôlaient encore la peau de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas non plus, sentant l'air lui manquer et le cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La proximité de William lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, surtout après la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté un peu plus tôt, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et une seconde plus tard, William rompit tout contact. Il s'éloigna en un raclement de gorge avant de prendre timidement la parole.

-Je devrais aller voir l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, l'enquête a peut être évolué durant les dernières heures.

-Si ca avait été le cas, il vous en aurait prévenu j'en suis certaine, murmura Julia alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais ne sait-on jamais.

Elle le regarda partir et se tourna vers la petite fille qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Eh bien, soupira-t-elle, tu peux t'estimer très heureuse d'avoir passé une nuit comme j'aurai voulu en passer une au moins une fois dans ma vie. S'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras de l'Inspecteur Murdoch est un privilège.

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de se diriger vers la large table où se trouvaient les langes et la bassine d'eau avant de déposer la petite fille et de s'occuper d'elle, sans pour autant cesser de lui parler tendrement.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il tentait, tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et ne plus repenser à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Son rêve avait été si agréable et si douloureux à la fois, qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir en voyant la jeune femme qui l'avait hanté, là, debout devant lui et lui accordant un tendre regard. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait apprécié la voir ici, mais qu'il s'était une fois de plus conduit de manière maladroite, comme il le faisait sans doute toujours avec elle.

Il arriva dans le bureau de Brakenreid qui se redressa aussitôt dans son fauteuil, mettant de côté toutes ses pensées.

-Alors Murdoch, bien dormi? Dit-il simplement.

-Si on veut, grommela celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous voyez, cette petite fille aura, elle aussi, succombé à votre charme. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

-Avez-vous eu du nouveau sur l'enquête pendant la nuit Monsieur? Omit avec dextérité le jeune homme.

-Eh bien, tout un commissariat rempli de types en uniformes ont plutôt bien travaillé pendant que d'autres faisaient les nourrices, répondit Brakenreid en riant doucement, et le Docteur Grace nous a apporté du nouveau. Il semblerait que la jeune femme ait été enceinte.

-Le bébé serait le sien?

-Possible.

-Pourquoi n'y a -t-il aucune trace de lui dans la maison?

-Crabtree a trouvé quelque chose, une correspondance entre elle et une certaine Mary, apparemment sa sœur, celle présente sur les photographies. Il est parti se rendre sur le lieu noté sur l'adresse d'expédition. Cette Mary lui parle d'un enfant, vous devriez jeter un œil, dit-il en lui lança le paquet de lettres reliées par une ficelle.

-Cette sœur s'occuperait de l'enfant? Mais pourquoi?

-C'est ce que nous allons devoir apprendre. Elle n'était pas mariée, ce ne serait pas la première à mettre au monde un enfant et à le cacher à sa famille.

-Et George ne m'a pas prévenu de tout cela?

-Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, après tout, je suis encore le Chef ici, ajouta Brakenreid en se levant, et vous aviez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Maintenant que ceci est fait, remettez-vous au travail.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça William en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Oh Murdoch, dit-il pour qu'il se retourne, ne laissez pas le Docteur Ogden seule avec le bébé.

-Monsieur? Grommela William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle serait capable de vouloir emmener celui-ci à défaut d'avoir le même, répondit Brakenreid en désignant la jeune femme qu'il voyait à travers les vitres un peu plus loin.

William suivit son regard et inspira profondément quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne crois pas Monsieur, le Docteur n'est pas ce genre de femme.

-Toutes les femmes veulent des bébés, Murdoch, même lorsqu'elles affirment le contraire, mettez leur un braillard dans les bras et aussitôt elles deviennent mères poules.

William ne répondit pas, regardant simplement la jeune femme marcher doucement dans son bureau, jouant avec la main de la petite fille qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. Brakenreid remarqua l'attitude de son subordonné et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il semblait s'être passé quelques années auparavant. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi deux personnes qui semblaient s'aimer profondément s'étaient éloignées si brusquement. Thomas Brakenreid s'était toujours tenu à l'écart de tout cela, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il n'avait pas d'opinion. Il en avait bien une, qu'il avait partagé l'une ou l'autre fois avec son épouse, en privé, alors que George, lui, ne se cachait pas de dire qu'il trouvait tout cela bien triste. L'Inspecteur Chef du poste numéro quatre, s'était toujours dit qu'il n'était pas de son devoir d'intervenir, car une chose semblait lui échapper et que cela le mettait toujours hors de lui lorsque c'était le cas. Aujourd'hui il savait ce qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Le Docteur Ogden et l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne dansaient plus sur la même musique depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui amena la jeune femme à danser avec un autre homme, qui lui peut être ne semblait pas vouloir de famille non plus. Pourtant, son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Julia que ne quittait toujours pas des yeux William, et l'image qui se trouvait sous ses yeux à cet instant, lui serra le cœur. Car cette jeune femme qui tenait tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras quelques mètres plus loin, se comportait comme une mère, et il était persuadé qu'elle apprécierait ce rôle.

Il soupira et posa une seconde sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui semblait être à des lieux de là.

-Allez Murdoch, on a du travail, résolvez cette affaire au plus vite que cette gamine retrouve sa famille et qu'on amène ce pourri à la corde.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit William en acquiesçant avant de quitter le bureau de son supérieur et de se diriger vers le sien.

Thomas regarda William regagner son bureau. Il le vit sourire pourtant nerveusement à la jeune femme qui s'était tournée vers lui à son entrée. Il le vit se diriger vers le meuble sombre et échanger quelques mots avec la jeune femme qui lui lançait un large sourire en s'approchant de lui. Il les vit prendre place l'un en face de l'autre, Julia posant délicatement la petite fille sur ses genoux alors que William lui tendit un ouvrage épais qu'elle regarda, penchée sur son bureau.

L'Inspecteur Chef supposa que son subordonné avait demandé à la jeune femme de lui venir en aide pour l'une de ses théories qu'il ne comprenait que rarement. Il hypothéqua qu'elle avait accepté avec joie, appréciant peut être les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles, sinon, pourquoi était-elle venue si tôt ce matin là. Pourquoi proposait-elle toujours son aide alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que le Docteur Grace était la meilleure Docteur de la ville pour son âge?

Thomas se doutait des réponses à ces questions, et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, tout ceci était un vrai gâchis.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4 : O'Donell

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je ne peux hélas pas répondre à tout le monde via les messages privés, alors je le fais ici, pour ceux pour qui leurs paramètres ne me permets pas de le faire : UNE GRAND MERCI ! _

_Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise et je suis ravie d'écrire pour des lecteurs tels que vous, c'est motivant pour continuer :) _

_La suite avance doucement, j'essaie de poster régulièrement étant donné que j'ai toujours une ou deux suites en avance, alors je vous dit à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

_Encore merci pour tous vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir :) _

_Julia_

...

Chapitre 4 : O'Donell.

Ils se trouvaient dans ce bureau depuis une bonne heure déjà lorsque l'officier Higgins donna deux petits coups à la porte. Murdoch le fit entrer, ainsi que Miss Griffins, l'infirmière chef de l'orphelinat le plus proche, sur ses talons. Elle venait chercher la petite fille placée chez eux le temps de l'enquête. Ensuite, selon l'issue de celle-ci, l'enfant serait rendue à la famille, s'il en possédait encore une, ou elle serait déclarée comme apte à l'adoption. Mais ils savaient tous qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit adoptée. Une enfant de cet âge et aussi adorable qu'elle, trouverait rapidement de bons parents, si tel devait être le cas.

Ainsi, Julia consentit enfin à se séparer du bébé qu'elle avait gardé auprès d'elle le plus clair de son temps. L'inspecteur Murdoch avait assisté à la scène en silence, un peu à l'écart des deux jeunes femmes qu'il ne quittait pourtant pas des yeux.

-Et voila petit trésor, murmura son amie lorsqu'elle la plaça dans le couffin qu'avait apporté l'infirmière, tu vas dans un endroit où on s'occupera bien de toi.

Elle lui adressa un tendre regard et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pourrons-nous venir la voir? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr, votre époux et vous-même seront les bienvenus. Elle vous connait déjà et semble vous apprécier.

-Oh, je ne suis pas sa…rétorqua Julia avant de croiser le regard de William qui s'était figé sur place quelques secondes.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et se pinça les lèvres quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi ajouter après cela. Elle sourit alors timidement et se pencha sur la petite fille qui la regardait.

-Je viendrai prendre des nouvelles de toi, je te le promets. Au revoir, demoiselle, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la main de la fillette.

Elle s'éloigna alors du couffin et fit un pas vers William, se tenant ainsi près de lui lorsqu'il avança vers l'infirmière.

-Au revoir Miss, et merci.

-Au revoir Inspecteur, Docteur, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de celle-ci qui lui adressa simplement un sourire.

La jeune femme prit les lanières en cuir du couffin et quitta la pièce avec la petite fille, laissant le couple seul, la regardant partir.

Julia inspira profondément et se tourna vers son ami.

-Julia, tout va bien? Demanda-t-il tendrement en voyant une pointe de tristesse traverser son regard.

-Oui, elle va me manquer c'est tout.

-Elle sera bien traitée là où elle sera.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais elle a su m'enrouler à son petit doigt. Encore quelques heures et je pense avoir pu lui accorder n'importe quoi, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit William de la même façon, je dois avouer que j'éprouve la même chose. Mais il en est bien mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

Julia acquiesça simplement avant d'inspirer profondément et de se diriger vers son sac sombre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser William, la clinique a besoin de moi. Tenez-moi informé de la suite de l'enquête je vous prie, il me tient particulièrement à cœur que cette enfant retrouve une personne de sa famille.

-Je le ferai.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, bonne chance et bonne journée Inspecteur.

-Bonne journée Docteur, répondit-il tendrement, merci pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté.

-S'il y a quoique se soit que je puisse encore faire…

-Je vous tiendrai au courant, coupa William, allez-y à présent sans cela vous serez en retard.

-Merci William, murmura la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la porte et de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme la regarda pourtant partir. Il la suivit du regard sur le plateau central et saluer ses collègues, il la vit jusqu'au tout dernier moment avant de disparaitre derrière le meuble en bois sombre et quitter les bureaux du poste numéro quatre de la police de Toronto. Il soupira et se dirigea alors vers son bureau, où il prit place, lisant la correspondance de cette jeune femme du nom de Mary qui semblait proche des victimes et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé. L'inspecteur Murdoch attendait avec impatience le compte rendu de son subordonné parti depuis longtemps déjà, pour savoir un peu plus de quoi il en retournait et comment l'enquête allait pouvoir évoluer.

De longues minutes passèrent encore avant que le jeune officier ne donne quelques coups au chambranle de la porte en bois du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Celui-ci leva vers les yeux vers lui et lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Entrez George.

-L'Inspecteur Brakenreid vous a dit où je me trouvais? J'enquêtais sur la jeune femme du nom de Mary, l'auteure des lettres trouvées dans la chambre de Miss Leroy.

-Il me l'a dit. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?

-Eh bien, je me suis rendu à son domicile et elle n'était pas là. Mais j'ai enquêté auprès de ses voisins. Madame Oward, la vieille dame qui vit sur le même pallier, m'a dit qu'elle croisait de temps à autre la jeune femme et qu'un bébé vivait avec elle. Mais elle ne recevait jamais aucune visite et que jamais aucun homme n'entrait. Elle vivait seule apparemment.

-Quels sont ses rapports avec sa voisine?

-Elles ne parlent que très peu, Madame Oward affirme que c'est une jeune femme simple, aimable et très discrète. Ce qui l'avait intrigué était qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué Miss Leroy enceinte, mais elle affirme qu'un matin elle était revenue avec un nouveau né dans les bras. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre d'elle.

-Et pour les autres voisins éventuels? Continua William qui avait posé ses coudes sur son bureau. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant?

-Pour la plupart d'entre eux, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. En revanche, il y a une chose intéressante en effet, répondit George en souriant largement, à l'étage au-dessus vit une veuve et ses trois enfants, la plus jeune, Lydia, m'a affirmé qu'elle gardait de temps à autres le bébé de Miss Leroy. Elle la paie grassement pour qu'elle vienne le faire chez elle et pour que surtout elle n'en parle à personne.

-Comment avez-vous eu cette information dans ce cas? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut croire que mon charme n'en laisse pas certaines insensibles, répondit le jeune homme avec fierté.

Sa réponse ne convainc pas son supérieur qui fronça les sourcils un peu plus, incitant ainsi George à poursuivre.

-J'ai vu un exemplaire de mon roman sur la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière elle, commença le jeune homme, je n'ai eu qu'à dire qui j'étais et elle m'a dit sans détour tout ce que je souhaitais.

-N'est-ce pas de l'abus de pouvoir ça George? Lança William en riant doucement avant de se lever.

-Non, je ne fais que mon métier Inspecteur, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je dis toujours: un officier de police doit trouver les mots qu'il faut au bon moment. C'est ça le secret d'un bon interrogatoire où d'une enquête de voisinage. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis?

-Si, acquiesça William avec une grimace, et qu'a donné la suite de cet entretien avec Miss Lydia ?

-Elle a beaucoup aimé l'histoire, en revanche, elle m'a reproché d'avoir tué Sénora de cette façon, elle…

-Sur l'affaire George, coupa William sur un ton plus fort, que vous a-t-elle appris sur Miss Leroy?

-Oh, soupira le jeune homme, eh bien, elle gardait la petite fille, Eloïse, le bébé qui était au bord du fleuve, du moins il semblerai que ce soit le même. Mais elle le faisait la nuit, car Miss Leroy avait…des affaires importantes à régler et elle ne rentrait que rarement avant le jour.

-Des affaires importantes à régler, grommela l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Je pense à une femme de mauvaise vertu Monsieur, mais je ne vois pas comment une telle femme peut vivre dans un tel quartier. C'est un immeuble dans lequel je ne pourrait vivre avec ma paie de policier.

-Miss Leroy serait une prostitué? Murmura William.

-Cela collerait Monsieur.

-Avec un enfant? Et qui pourrait vivre dans un bel appartement? Continua l'Inspecteur en se pinçant les lèvres.

-C'est étrange en effet, répondit son subordonné, Miss Lydia affirme qu'elle n'a plus été appelé par Miss Leroy depuis trois jours et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis. J'ai attendu plusieurs minutes pour attendre son arrivée, mais elle n'est pas venue, je suis donc rentré au poste pour vous faire mon rapport.

-Mmh, grommela l'Inspecteur dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers son bureau et de jeter un œil aux deux plumes qui se trouvaient coincée entre deux plaques de verre, l'hypothèse de la prostitution me semble la bonne, George. J'ai également trouvé ces deux plumes, l'une sur le corps d'une victime, l'autre dans les langes de l'enfant, ce qu'il prouve qu'une troisième personne était en contact avec les victimes et la petite fille. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne.

-Ce bébé serait donc celui de Miss Mary? Le père de celui-ci pourrait payer pour l'appartement.

-Non, cette enfant est celui de sa sœur à mon avis, qui l'aurai laissé à Mary afin que leurs parents ignorent sa grossesse.

-Cela me parait bien compliqué comme histoire Monsieur, lança George en fronçant les sourcils, comment une prostitué peut mieux s'occuper de son enfant plutôt que sa propre mère?

-La réputation. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'était mariée, une prostitué avec une enfant, n'a plus rien à perdre de sa réputation, alors qu'une jeune femme célibataire vivant chez ses parents, risque beaucoup à avoir un enfant. Mary semblait s'être éloignée de sa famille depuis quelques temps déjà, hormis sa sœur, personne ne devait connaître ce secret.

-Mais quel pourrait être le rapport avec le meurtre sanglant? Un règlement de compte?

-Je l'ignore, soupira le jeune Inspecteur, c'est ce que nous devrons découvrir. Avez-vous l'adresse de Miss Mary Leroy?

-Vous voulez vous y rendre? Demanda le jeune homme en cherchant la feuille où il avait marqué l'adresse de la jeune femme dans son calepin.

-J'aurai peut être davantage de chance que vous, répondit William en prenant le morceau de papier qu'il lui tendait, c'est du bon travail en tout cas George.

-Que dois-je faire en attendant votre retour?

-Enquêtez sur Louise Leroy, le père de l'enfant est notre premier suspect, il faut le trouver. Elle a bien dû le rencontrer quelque part, il doit y avoir des traces de lui. Mais faites-le avec doigté, si cet homme a les moyens de payer un appartement pour une femme qu'il connait à peine, il doit avoir de l'influence. Je doute que Mary Leroy puisse gagner assez d'argent par ses propres moyens, il doit y avoir une chose qui nous échappe encore.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme.

-Appelez également l'orphelinat St-Maurice, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, demandez Miss Griffins et dites-lui qui est cette enfant. Nous avons peut être une famille à contacter mais qu'elle doit rester chez eux pour l'heure. Que personne ne lui rende visite et si une personne demande à le faire, qu'ils affirment que l'enfant n'est pas chez eux, et qu'il nous préviennent immédiatement.

Il quitta la pièce avant de se raviser et de reprendre la parole.

-Ajoutez que le Docteur Ogden en revanche peut la voir quand elle le souhaite et reportez-lui les dernières avancées de l'enquête, elle souhaite être avertie lorsqu'il y a du nouveau et je lui ai promis que se sera le cas.

-Très bien, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec incompréhension avant de le voir quitter les bureaux sans même se retourner.

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Mary Leroy ne mit que quelques courtes minutes. L'Inspecteur Murdoch déposa sa bicyclette contre le lampadaire qui se trouvait en face de l'entrée du bâtiment, mais de l'autre côté de la rue. Il resta là, debout quelques minutes à regarder les allés et venues devant le bâtiment en briques en rouges.

Puis, il entra dans la librairie qui se trouvait en face du bâtiment. Il se mit derrière la vitre et feuilleta d'un air absent plusieurs livres, laissant trainer un regard dans la rue. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme sortir du bâtiment et descendre les trois petites marches qui descendaient jusque dans la rue et emprunter le trottoir. William jeta un dernier regard au livre qu'il tenait, puis, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il posa sur le comptoir en bois derrière lequel un vieil homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Bonne journée Monsieur, dit-il alors que William se dirigea vers la porte à nouveau.

-A vous aussi, répondit le jeune homme simplement avant de fourrer son livre dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste et de pousser la porte dont la petite clochette sonna quelques instants.

Il reprit sa bicyclette qu'il fit rouler doucement à côté de lui, marchant sur le trottoir opposé à celui de la jeune femme qu'il suivait à bonne distance. Il le fit un long moment, empruntant plusieurs artères fréquentées de la ville et ensuite des ruelles plus étroites mais toutes aussi animées. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de marche, la jeune femme emprunta une ruelle étroite, lançant un simple regard derrière elle. William la suivit prudemment, la voyant serpenter entre les immeubles hauts et sans fenêtres. Il vit la jeune femme donner deux petits coups à une sombre porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle entra, accordant simplement un regard à l'homme qui lui avait ouvert et qui referma la porte violement derrière elle. William quitta alors sa cachette derrière le mur en pierre rouge et s'avança vers le bâtiment. Rien ne le distinguait des autres, aucune ouvertures de ce côté de la rue, aucun écriteau. Rien. Il fit alors le tour du bâtiment, débouchant sur la rue fréquentée. Un écriteau se balançait doucement au faible souffle du vent d'été.

_« O'Donell Club » _

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, et regarda une fois encore avec attention la façade rouge. La sombre porte n'incitait personne à vouloir entrer. La grande vitre tout à côté était obstruée par un épais tissu noir et les hautes fenêtres des étages ne lui permettaient pourtant pas de voir plus que les épais rideaux de part et d'autres des ouvertures.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien apprendre de plus sur l'extérieur de la bâtisse, il s'avança vers la porte et donna deux coups. Pas de réponse. Il retenta l'expérience avec plus de force et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit homme aux cheveux roux et aux favoris proéminents ouvrit la porte et le regarda avec des yeux perçant.

-Monsieur? Dit-il pourtant d'une toute petite voix. Puis-je voir votre carte de membre?

-Ma carte? Répéta William avec incompréhension.

-C'est un club privé, seuls les membres peuvent entrer, bonne journée Monsieur, dit-il simplement avant de fermer la porte au nez de l'Inspecteur.

Celui-ci resta bouche bé quelques secondes. Il leva le poing vers la porte une fois encore mais pourtant, il se ravisa. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il était de la police. Il allait attendre d'en savoir plus pour le faire, mais il savait qu'il était sur une bonne piste.

Il fit alors demi-tour et reprit le chemin du poste de police, là où il allait faire quelques recherches pour en apprendre davantage sur ce club si sélectif.

Les heures passèrent rapidement ce jour là et ce fut finalement en fin d'après-midi que l'Inspecteur Chef Brakenreid entra dans le bureau de son subordonné pour prendre des nouvelles de l'affaire.

-O'Donell est un homme puissant et respectable, commença Brankenreid après l'exposé détaillé de Murdoch.

-Pas si respectable que cela Monsieur, répondit l'Inspecteur, il a débarqué d'Ecosse en 1890 et a longtemps organisé des combats de boxes clandestin, c'est de cette façon qu'il est devenu si puissant, grâce à l'argent amassé pendant toutes ces années.

-Ce ne sera pas le premier à débarqué du bateau et à tenter sa chance en Amérique. Vous croyez qu'il est lié à toute cette affaire?

-C'est dans un de ses clubs très privés qu'est entrée la seule personne de cette famille encore vivante. Celle qui semblait s'occuper de l'enfant trouvé à quelques mètres du massacre.

-Je n'aime pas ça Murdoch, nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans ce club sans prétexte, juste parce que votre intuition vous dit qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche.

-L'idéal serait d'avoir une personne membre de ce club et capable de nous donner des informations de l'intérieur, grommela William davantage pour lui-même que pour son supérieur.

-Vous plaisantez? Lança celui-ci en riant. Personne ne sait qui est membre de ce genre de chose, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'y passe et croyez-moi vous n'obtiendrez rien en plaçant un gars à l'entrée et en cueillant ceux qui en sortent pour les interroger.

-Et les jeunes femmes? Proposa le jeune homme. Miss Leroy ne doit pas être la seule.

-Sans doute, encore faudrait-il en trouver une qui acceptera de parler à un policier, mais je doute que se soit le cas.

-Il doit bien avoir une personne qui ose le faire.

-Mmhh, grommela Brakenreid, ne jurez pas là-dessus. Il va falloir ruser si vous voulez obtenir quelque chose de ces personnes, je sais de quoi je parle. Ils sont Ecossais et les Ecossais, je m'y connais.

-Et vous ne pourriez pas faire jouer vos origines pour nous avoir des informations?

-Murdoch, grommela son supérieur, je me suis présenté pour le poste de Maire l'an dernier, tout le monde me connait.

-Tout le monde à Toronto, Monsieur? Grimaça William qui restait sceptique sur ce point.

-Les Ecossais de Toronto, rétorqua Brakenreid, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de régler cette affaire.

William grimaça mais ne répondit pas, laissant voyager son regard sur le drap qui avait recouvert le corps du bébé qu'ils avaient trouvé au bord du lac. Il savait que l'enquête s'avérerait épineuse, mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Ce n'était de loin pas son genre. William avait l'habitude des complications de dernières minutes et une fois encore, cela ne l'empêcherai pas résoudre cette affaire, quitte à y laisser des plumes, cela ne l'importait pas. Il y ira jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, car s'était son devoir et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus que cela dans sa vie.

...

à suivre


	5. Chapter 5 : La promesse

Chapitre 5 La promesse.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était rentré chez lui ce soir là. Il n'aimait pas quitter les bureaux du poste de police en plein milieu d'une enquête, mais son supérieur avait insisté, comme il ne le faisait que très rarement. Et ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il regagna la pension où il logeait pour y dormir quelques heures.

Il arriva le matin, bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait voulu, au poste de police encore épuisé de la nuit mouvementé qu'il avait eu. Car les rêves ne disparaissaient pas, bien au contraire et les orages au-dessus de Toronto non plus, l'empêchant de s'endormir, parfois par leur intensité, parfois par les souvenirs qu'il avait d'un orage lui tombant sur la tête alors qu'il s'était trouvé sur le toit de la morgue.

Ainsi, William emprunta le plateau central d'un pas lent, se dirigeant aussitôt vers son bureau. Lorsqu'il y entra, des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui.

-Monsieur, lança George avec joie, Higgins et moi avons votre homme. Il s'appelle Edmond Jones, et il a fréquenté Miss Louise Leroy pendant plusieurs mois. Je l'ai fait mettre dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Parfait George, répondit William en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte à nouveau, qu'avez-vous appris sur lui?

-Il vient de Montréal, comme la famille Leroy, c'est de cette façon qu'il a connu Miss Louise, commença le jeune homme alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle d'interrogatoire, ils se sont connu à l'église. Monsieur Jones travaille comme valet chez la famille Blubell depuis trois ans.

-Blubell? Lança William avec étonnement. Eh bien.

-Comme vous dites Monsieur, rétorqua George, il affirme connaître Miss Leroy, mais en revanche il semble ne plus l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

-Combien de mois? Lança l'Inspecteur alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le couloir les menant à la salle où patientait le jeune homme.

-Je l'ignore.

-C'est d'une importance capitale, répondit William, lui avez-vous dit pour la petite fille ?

-Non, avoua George, je pensais qu'il serait mieux que vous le fassiez durant l'interrogatoire. Mais de ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur la famille, Louise Leroy ne sortait que très peu et il n'y avait que cet homme qui soit susceptible d'être le père de l'enfant.

L'Inspecteur acquiesça simplement et ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce sombre dont les murs recouverts de bois inspiraient de nombreuses choses sauf la sérénité.

Il adressa un simple regard au jeune homme assit en face de lui, au bout de la table avant de tirer la seconde chaise et de prendre place.

-Inspecteur William Murdoch, vous êtes Monsieur Jones?

-Edmond Jones, oui, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fais ici Inspecteur? Votre officier m'a simplement conduit dans cette pièce et depuis j'attends. Mes patrons n'aiment pas que leurs employés soient en retard.

-Je comprends, murmura William d'une voix calme et posée qui contrastait nettement avec l'énervement habitant celle du jeune homme, mais j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Eh bien faites, soupira Jones, qu'on en finisse.

-Connaissez-vous Miss Louise Leroy?

-Pourquoi? C'est à cause d'elle que je suis là?

-C'est moi qui pose les question Monsieur Jones.

-Oui je la connais, nous fréquentons la même église, je la vois le dimanche lors des sermons, nous avons bavardé l'une ou l'autre fois.

-De quoi bavardiez-vous?

-De tout et de rien, nous venons tous les deux de Montréal, nous évoquions de temps en à autres nos souvenirs d'enfance passés dans la même ville.

-Evoquions? Répéta l'Inspecteur. Vous ne le faites plus?

-Non, je n'ai plus revu Louise depuis quelques mois. Les Blubell sont exigeants et je n'ai plus fréquenté l'église depuis un moment par manque de temps. Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter pour ne pas assister à chaque sermon tout de même.

-Depuis quand ne l'avez-vous plus revu? Lança William sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque.

-Je ne sais pas, quelques mois. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser.

-Cela l'intéresse Monsieur Jones, car Louise Leroy et toute sa famille a été retrouvée sauvagement assassinée il y a quelques jours de cela et pour l'instant, vous êtes le suspect le plus probable.

-Vous me suspectez de meurtre? Lança le jeune homme en faisant un bond sur sa chaise.

-Je vous repose donc ma question; depuis quand n'avez-vous plus revu Louise Leroy?

Il se passa un instant dans le silence le plus total. William ne quittait pas du regard le jeune homme qui lui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux devant lui. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il y a huit mois, au réveillons de Noël.

-C'est ce soir là qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle était enceinte?

-Je…non, soupira la jeune homme prit de panique, elle l'avait fait bien avant, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était enceinte.

-Vous saviez donc qu'elle portait votre enfant.

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas l'épouser, son père m'aurait tranché la gorge et mes patrons m'auraient renvoyé. Et ce n'était qu'une ….pulsion. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'annonce que j'allais être père.

-Qu'avez-vous fait lorsqu'elle vous a annoncé sa situation?

-Je lui ai dit que je ne voulait plus la voir et que je ne voulais surtout pas de cet enfant. Je lui ai ordonné d'aller voir un avorteur.

-Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

-Non, elle voulait le garder, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à sa famille. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-Pas vos affaires? Répéta William abasourdi. Vous êtes le père de cet enfant.

-Je m'en contre-fiche Inspecteur, qu'il aille au diable ce gamin. Je n'en veux pas, il ne ferait que me gêner plus que tout autre chose.

William inspira profondément, se sentant bouillonner à l'intérieur, mais gardant cependant son calme. Il inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

-Qu'avez-vous fait en apprenant que Louise avait gardé l'enfant?

-Vous pensez que je l'aurai tué?

-Vous semblez en colère qu'elle ne vous ai pas obéit.

-Bien sûr que j'étais en colère. Alors, oui, le gamin je l'aurait fait disparaitre si je l'avais pu et ça, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais je n'ai pas tué Louise ni même sa famille. Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne me reverrait jamais et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à essayer sinon je ruinerai sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Elle m'a promis qu'elle acceptait ce contrat à condition que je ne veuilles jamais voir son enfant. J'aurai été bien idiot de ne pas accepter.

-Je vois, grommela l'Inspecteur avant de se lever.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui à présent que sa mère est morte? Demanda le jeune homme en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Je crois que cela n'est plus votre affaire », rétorqua William, vous pouvez partir.

-Je suis libre? Dit-il alors qu'il vit le jeune homme ouvrir la porte.

-Vous êtes libre Monsieur Jones, répondit simplement William avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner, et évitez de vous trouver sur mon chemin à l'avenir.

Il croisa Higgins dans le couloir et l'arrêta une seconde.

-Monsieur Jones est hors de cause, il peut rentrer chez lui, en revanche je souhaite qu'il quitte ce poste dans la seconde d'une manière que je jugerai de peu flatteuse si vous voyez de quoi je parle.

-Je vois tout à fait Monsieur, répondit Higgins en souriant timidement avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme qui arrivait déjà.

Il l'empoigna violement par le bras et l'entraina avec lui vers la sortie, malgré ses vives protestations. William les regarda passer, se doutant parfaitement que le suspect allait bientôt retrouver beaucoup de poussière sur son si beau costume.

-Monsieur? Lança timidement la voix de George à côté de lui.

William se tourna vers lui et il reprit la parole.

-Monsieur, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid demande à ce que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau tout de suite, dit-il avec inquiétude.

-Quelque chose ne va pas George? S'inquiéta l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Il n'est pas seul, le Chef Constable et le Docteur Ogden se trouvent également là.

-Julia? Grommela William en fronçant les sourcils.

George acquiesça simplement et William passa à côté de lui pour se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur qu'il pouvait voir à travers les vitres aux côté du Chef de la police et de la jeune femme.

Avant de rentrer, il se tourna pourtant vers George une dernière fois.

-George, Monsieur Jones n'est plus sur la liste des suspects. Il est prétentieux et de toute évidence je n'approuve pas la manière dont il vit sa vie. Mais cela ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier. Il est libre, mais mettez un homme qui garde un œil sur lui, ne sait-on jamais.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça son ami avant que William ne se tourne vers la porte du bureau de son supérieur et ne donne quelques coups.

L'Inspecteur Brakenreid fit signe à William d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et adressa un regard au Chef qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Chef Constable, dit-il timidement, Docteur Ogden, ajouta-t-il en souriant timidement à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit dans la seconde.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, lança le plus haut gradé, comment avance cette enquête d'homicide?

-Difficilement Monsieur.

-Oui, comme j'ai pu l'apprendre de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

Ils échangèrent un regard et William reprit timidement la parole.

-Le suspect que nous avions a été libéré, il n'avait aucune raison de commettre ces meurtres.

-Tous vos soupçons et vos indices vous poussent vers la piste O'Donell.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit poliment William qui ne comprenait pas à quoi cette réunion rimait.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, grommela le Chef avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus fort, c'est pourquoi le Docteur Ogden est ici. Elle va vous aider dans votre enquête.

-De quelle manière?

-Je vais la laisser vous l'expliquer elle-même.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme qui sentit soudainement son souffle lui manquer. Elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son ami et préféra ainsi regarder le sol quelques instants, juste le temps de trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'était déjà entretenue avec le Chef de la police ainsi qu'avec l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, même George pourtant de l'autre coté de la vitre savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait pu supporter le mépris du Chef et le manque de confiance de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'inquiétude de William. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se raviser, pas cette fois.

Elle inspira profondément et croisa le regard inquiet de son ami qu'elle tenta de rassurer par un timide sourire qui pourtant n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

-J'ai appris l'avancement de l'enquête, j'ai appris que vous aviez retrouvé la jeune femme. Vous avez besoin d'une personne qui entre dans ce club pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Aucun policier ne pourra le faire, Julia. Et c'est un club d'hommes.

-J'en ai conscience, dit-elle timidement, mais ce club n'est pas réservé qu'aux hommes. Il y a bien une personne qui peut y entrer.

William fronça les sourcils, ne la quittant pourtant pas des yeux, lorsque soudain la lumière se fit mais que le Chef prit la parole avant même qu'il ne trouve les mots à dire.

-Le Docteur Ogden sera notre informateur à l'intérieur du club. Elle se fera passer pour une jeune femme un peu perdue en manque d'argent.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, rétorqua William.

-J'ai peur que si Murdoch, grommela Brakenreid qui ne semblait pas approuver cette situation mais qui s'y résignait.

-Nous ne savons pas qui fréquente ces lieux, reprit l'Inspecteur Murdoch, beaucoup d'hommes influents savent qui vous êtes, on pourrait vous reconnaitre, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'y passe réellement, vous pourriez tomber sur des hommes qui…

-Murdoch, coupa Brakenreid, c'était votre idée.

-Non, non, s'emporta l'Inspecteur, je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

-Pourtant c'était brillant de penser à infiltrer cette organisation, reprit le Chef.

-Le Docteur Ogden n'est pas faite pour cela, lança William en accordant à peine un regard à son amie.

-Le Docteur Ogden a fait ce choix Inspecteur Murdoch, répondit le Chef, et je l'approuve.

-Julia, fit William sur un ton plus bas en faisant un pas vers elle, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je refuse que vous preniez ce risque.

-Je le fais pour cette enfant, elle a besoin qu'on se batte pour elle et qui d'autre que moi le pourrai? Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, j'en ai peur.

-Vous acceptez cela ? Lança William à son supérieur.

-Murdoch, murmura Brakenreid, le Docteur sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle s'est proposée pour ce rôle.

-NON, rétorqua le jeune homme toujours avec force, je vous interdis de le faire.

-Vous m'interdisez? Depuis quand êtes-vous en position de m'autoriser ou de m'interdire quoique se soit? S'offusqua la jeune femme.

-Ne faites pas cela, répondit doucement William, je vous en prie.

-Ma décision est prise, lança Julia avec détermination toujours un éclair au fond de ses yeux gris, et vos supérieurs ont approuvé ma collaboration, je n'ai pas à avoir votre accord pour quoique se soit.

Le silence tomba alors dans la pièce, mais pourtant la tension était plus que palpable. William retenait sa colère, Julia en faisait autant de ses larmes, bien décidé à garder ses positions et à ne pas faiblir devant lui.

-Murdoch, vous garderez un œil sur elle, lança timidement Brakenreid, mais c'est non négociable quand à la participation du Docteur sur cette enquête.

-Non, reprit William en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, je refuse de participer à cette entreprise. Trouvez une autre personne prête à vous voir vous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Julia sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle croisa une dernière fois le regard du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce au pas de course.

-George, avez-vous parlé des derniers éléments de l'enquête au Docteur Ogden? Lança-t-il avec colère contre le jeune homme qui se trouvait à son bureau.

-C'est vous qui m'aviez dit de le faire Monsieur.

-Pas avant de m'en avertir, rétorqua William, bon sang George !

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, mais plus un mot, puis l'Inspecteur Murdoch quitta les bureaux en hâte, bien trop en colère pour rester une seule seconde de plus.

Les trois personnes restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le bureau, élaborant la manière dont la jeune femme devrait entrer en contact avec un membre du club pour y entrer et ainsi leur faciliter l'enquête.

Lorsque que tout fut réglé quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta le poste de police, le cœur lourd. Personne n'avait pu manquer l'échange qui s'était déroulé dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Les vitres n'étaient pas épaisses et les mots avaient été forts. Ainsi, la jeune femme quitta le bâtiment sous les regards incrédules et désolés de ses anciens collègues.

Elle avait alors voulu rentrer chez elle pour se calmer, mais elle se souvenait que cette maison vide qui l'attendait ne la calmerait pas, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans cette prison qu'elle connaissait chaque jour. Elle avait besoin d'être dans un endroit rassurant et empli de bons souvenirs, un endroit ou elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers le bâtiment de la morgue et en prit le chemin. Mais en passant à côté de la petite porte en bois qui cachait le réduis où se trouvait l'échelle montant au toit, elle changea d'avis. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle descendit l'échelle et la monta, pour arriver ainsi sur le toit, là ou elle avait l'impression de revivre au faible souffle du vent.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait été hors de lui et rien n'arrivait à le calmer. Il prit alors le chemin de la morgue. Encore une fois il ignorait pourquoi s'en était le cas. Il y était entré et avait trouvé la pièce vide. Il s'était assis au bureau de la jeune femme, la tête entre les mains quelques minutes. Quand lui vint l'idée qu'il avait vraiment été le pire des idiots d'avoir agi de cette façon avec elle. Il aurait du comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de son soutient, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'il n'accepterai pas cette situation. S'il tenait à elle et s'il était son ami, il l'aurait comprit et il lui aurait donné sans réserve. Mais William avait peur, si peur de perdre ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Il avait agi ainsi pour la protéger, et encore une fois, cela avait été bien maladroit de sa part.

Il se leva alors d'un bond et quitta la pièce calme, priant pour qu'il ait le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte les bureaux. Mais dans le long couloir de la morgue, il se souvint de son regard glacial, il devrait faire ses excuses, sans nul doute, mais pas tout de suite. Julia avait besoin de se calmer, et lui aussi, s'il ne voulait pas avoir des mots qu'il regretterai à son égard.

Il passa à côté de la petite porte en bois qui menait au toit. Il émit un faible sourire et l'ouvrit, s'engouffrant dans la pièce et voyant que l'échelle était descendu. Il aurait voulut faire demi-tour, sachant pertinemment que Julia devait se trouver là-haut et en colère. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il entendit des pleurs à peine audibles, qui pourtant lui brisèrent le cœur. Il soupira alors profondément et grimpa à son tour l'échelle pour arriver discrètement sur le toit. Elle ne le vit pas, assise sur le sol instable, les yeux fermés. William émit alors un faible raclement de gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence et Julia leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de vous montrer un de mes secrets, dit-elle avec amertume.

-Je suis navré, lâcha simplement le jeune homme, Julia je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore la force, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

William prit place alors à côté d'elle et lui tendit timidement un mouchoir blanc. Elle croisa son regard en le prenant et vit son sourire et aussitôt elle émit un autre sanglot.

-William, je pensais bien que vous étiez le seul homme sur cette terre qui me comprenait et qui ne réagirait pas de la façon dont vous avez réagit tout à l'heure.

-Vous êtes une femme étonnante vous savez, mais je suis navré de vous dire que je regrettes peut être ma réaction, certainement pas mes mots, du moins une bonne partie d'entre eux. Vous…comptez beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je vous laisse prendre de tels risques.

-Je vous promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une promesse de ce genre, nous le savons tous les deux.

-Je vous en prie, dit-elle presque suppliante, accordez-moi votre bénédiction. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous avez confiance en moi et en mes choix.

-J'ai confiance en vous, mais je ne peux pas, avoua William, et je suis certain que Darcy serait de mon avis. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il ne pourrait se remettre de votre perte.

-Darcy, soupira la jeune femme pour elle-même en regardant ses mains qui tenaient fermement le mouchoir de l'Inspecteur, je ne changerai pas d'avis William. Cela me tient profondément à cœur. Je sais que je peux aider cet enfant, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui venir en aide, quoique puisse êtres les dangers.

-Je m'attendais un peu à ce que se soit le cas, murmura-t-il d'un air navré, alors si tel est ce que vous souhaitez, laissez-moi veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous mêler à cela?

-Avez-vous cru une seule seconde à ces mots malheureux? J'ai été en colère et je le suis peut être encore un peu, avoua-t-il timidement, mais jamais je ne vous laisserai seule face au danger. Je me chargerai de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

-Je sais que personne d'autre ne le pourra mieux que vous, dit-elle en souriant timidement, laissant pourtant encore une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Elle se saisit de sa main qu'il serra avec force avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-J'ai peur de vous perdre, lança timidement l'Inspecteur en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit la jeune femme en souriant timidement, rien ne peut m'arriver si vous êtes auprès de moi.

-Je vous promets que je veillerai sur vous, Julia.

-Cette promesse, je sais que vous la tiendrez William et je vous en remercie.

Il lui sourit et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre contre soit pour se rassurer. Ainsi, Julia se pressa contre William qui resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, pour une tendre étreinte qu'ils ne brisèrent que de longues minutes plus tard.

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6 : Rebecca

Chapitre 6 : Rebecca.

Les jours qui suivirent la discussion qu'avait eu William et Julia furent très éprouvants pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour la jeune femme, elle devait prendre une nouvelle identité, apprendre une nouvelle vie et un autre passé, mais surtout, elle ne devait avoir aucun contact avec qui se soit de la police.

William avait souvent connu l'absence de la jeune femme, les choix qu'ils avaient fait l'un et l'autre les avaient parfois éloignés. Il s'en était accommodé même s'il devait admettre qu'elle lui avait manqué plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son absence qui lui était insupportable, c'était ne pas savoir si elle allait bien ou non. Il savait que pour sa sécurité, il se devait de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas prendre de nouvelles, ni de tenter de la surveiller de loin, et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans les bureaux, car la seule avancée possible pour l'enquête était le rapport du Docteur Ogden. Rapport qu'elle ne leur faisait toujours pas.

-Je devrais voir ce qu'il se passe Monsieur, lâcha-t-il dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Hors de question, répondit catégoriquement Brakenreid.

-Elle pourrait être en danger.

-Avez-vous un pressentiment? Grommela son supérieur.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit timidement William, ce n'est que de l'inquiétude.

-Si vous essayez de la contacter, elle le sera Murdoch, répondit calmement l'autre homme, attendez qu'elle nous contacte.

William ne lui répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau. Il soupira profondément, massant son front quelques instants.

-Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle depuis trois jours.

-C'est ce que nous avions prévu, le temps de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Elle doit gagner leur confiance, pour entrer dans ce club et nous livrer les informations nécessaires. Si le plan échoue, nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance et si vous tentez quoique se soit vers elle, elle risque d'être découverte. Il faut attendre, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi l'avoir autorisé à commettre cette folie ? Vous auriez dû ne pas autoriser sa participation à cette enquête. Quitte à trouver un faux prétexte.

-Vous connaissez le Docteur Ogden bien mieux que moi, dit-il en riant, personne ne peut l'empêcher de faire quoique se soit, hormis vous, mais elle sait parfaitement que vous, vous ne le ferez jamais. Je me trompe?

William ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il acquiesça avec une grimace.

-Malheureusement, vous avez raison. Mais j'ai pourtant essayé de la dissuader et cela n'a rien changé.

-Vous n'étiez pas assez convainquant, admettez le, ajouta Brakenreid en lui accordant un clin d'œil, elle savait que vous finiriez par accepter.

Cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très convainquant. Une seule larme de la part de Julia et il avait oublié toute colère envers elle. Il lui avait suffit de croiser son regard pour s'en vouloir terriblement. L'entendre lui dire qu'elle ignorait si elle avait encore la force de lui pardonner lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux. Alors il s'était résigné, bien malgré lui, à la laisser faire son propre choix, mais se jurant de ne jamais penser que le pire pourrait arriver. Il savait que s'il y pensait, il foncerait immédiatement à l'appartement dans lequel Julia vivait pour les besoin de l'enquête, afin de vérifier si elle allait bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il ne ferait que risquer à la mettre en danger, et à la mettre en colère. William ne voulait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Cette pensée le mena alors vers Darcy, se demandant comment l'époux du Docteur Ogden acceptait cette situation. Et finalement, il préféra ne pas emprunter cette voie, penser à la relation entre Darcy et Julia, lui brisait le cœur, et il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le moment.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans la peau d'une autre depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle vivait dans une minuscule chambre au dernier étage d'un bâtiment tout en bois et délabré. Ses voisins de paliers étaient des ivrognes, des prostituées, des vagabonds qui ne passaient qu'une ou deux nuits avant d'être expulsés, des escrocs de tout ordre.

Elle s'accommodait tant bien que mal de cette situation, ne dormant que très peu et toujours sur la qui-vive. Elle, qui n'avait guère l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de milieux, fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'en était pas si effrayé que cela. Ses longues années passées à travailler avec les agents de police lui avaient permis de se confronter à la misère bien souvent. Elle sentait cependant toujours une boule à l'estomac lorsqu'elle empruntait les rues peu sûre. Elle y cherchait bien souvent un visage ami et en particulier celui de l'Inspecteur qui avait juré de veiller sur elle. Pourtant, elle ne le vit jamais. Elle en était un peu déçue, mais elle le comprenait. Le plan voulait que se soit elle qui entre en contact avec eux lorsqu'elle aurait réussi à entrer dans le club privé. Ce qui ne tarderai pas à arriver.

Elle avait pu être invitée à entrer dans le bâtiment qu'avait ausculté l'Inspecteur quelques jours plus tôt. Elle devait rencontrer un homme, un certain Sam, qui lui dirait si oui ou non, il pourrait l'aider.

Elle était entrée par une après midi d'été, pourtant à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était tamisée et étouffante. Des rideaux noirs et rouges se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la grande pièce centrale. Des tapis pourpres, des tables rondes en bois, des lustres chics, un large escalier qui semblait monter vers un étage tout aussi flamboyant, des tableaux, et une scène en bois, au fond de la pièce mais pourtant visible de partout, aspirait à une ambiance chaleureuse mais pourtant étouffante.

Julia traversa la pièce en silence, regardant discrètement tout autour d'elle avant que l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte sombre, n'en ouvre une seconde.

-Mary, dit-il sans pour autant entrer dans la pièce, une nouvelle danseuse. Habille la, Sam veut la voir dans trente minutes.

Il fit signe à Julia d'entrer dans la pièce, ce qu'elle fit, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière elle.

-Bonjour, lança la jeune femme qui avança vers elle aussitôt, je suis Mary, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Rebecca, répondit Julia en souriant et en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui avait tendu.

-Viens, je vais te préparer, ajouta Mary en souriant.

Julia acquiesça et regarda tout autour d'elle. La pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Mais elle était encombrée de toutes parts, des miroirs, des fleurs, des tissus, des robes, des corsets négligemment posés, du maquillage sur de toutes petites consoles, et des paravents enfouis sous des tas de plumes et de masque de spectacle.

Elle suivit la jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli. Les cheveux blonds de celle-ci ondulaient soigneusement dans son dos, sa taille gracile et ses longues jambes lui donnaient l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Elle se tourna vers elle et un éclair de malice traversa son regard gris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle timidement, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça en l'air.

Julia fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulut dire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, elle lui désigna un paravent.

-Déshabille-toi, je vais te chercher une robe.

-J'en porte une, rétorqua le docteur.

-Oui, mais jamais tu n'attireras aucun homme habillé comme ça, ils ne paieront pas pour voir leur mère, dit-elle en riant.

Julia resta bouche bé quelques instants, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme à nouveau.

-Nous n'avons que trente minutes Rebecca, ce travail le veux-tu vraiment?

-J'ai besoin de l'avoir.

-Dans ce cas, déshabilles-toi, je reviens dans une minute.

Le Docteur Ogden ne répondit pas et la regarda partir quelques instants avant de soupirer et de se glisser derrière le paravent. Elle retira sa robe, ses chaussures et attendit quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne revienne. Elle croisa son regard et la vit faire une grimace.

-Qui a-t-il? Demanda timidement Julia.

-Pour toi, te déshabiller cela veut dire quoi?

-Tout? Lâcha Julia de surprise.

-Oui, tout, que je puisse voir quelle robe te va le mieux.

Julia soupira encore une fois et se retourna, ouvrant son corset, retirant sa chemisette en dentelles, mais également ses bas et ses jupons.

-Tu as fini? Lança Mary de l'autre côté du paravent, voyant le dernier bout de tissu passer au-dessus.

-Oui.

-Tiens, alors essai celle-ci, dit-elle en lui tendant une robe sombre dont la main de Julia se saisit aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de derrière le paravent, se tenant face à la jeune femme qui la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu es plutôt jolie, grimaça Mary, cette robe n'est pas faite pour toi. Tiens, mets plutôt celle-ci, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une autre de couleur rouge foncé.

Julia la prit et s'exécuta. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à s'habiller toute seule. Elle émit un soupir de mécontentement que Mary comprit aussitôt.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Ce n'est pas de refus, admit le Docteur Ogden.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mary apparu à ses côtés. Elle lui écarta les cheveux de son dos et de sa nuque et se saisit des deux parties du corset dans le dos de Julia.

Elle sentit les doigts de Mary effleurer sa peau alors qu'elle nouait les lacets du corset avec rapidité.

-Tu sembles avoir l'habitude, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Oui, admit la jeune femme dans son dos, j'ai toujours aidé ma sœur et les autres filles ici.

Julia ne répondit pas, se disant qu'il valait mieux gagner la confiance de la jeune femme avant de commencer son investigation. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les doigts de celle-ci, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, à présent, un peu de maquillage, lança Mary en souriant.

-Je te suis, répondit simplement Julia.

Et ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, elle prit place sur un fauteuil confortable et se laissa faire par les mains expertes de sa nouvelle amie. Lorsque celle-ci eu terminée, elle l'amena devant un miroir et observa sa réaction.

Julia resta muette quelques instants, se regardant sous toutes les coutures. Cette robe lui allait à merveille, mais pourtant, elle savait que jamais elle m'oserait la porter dans la rue, bien trop subjective, découvrant beaucoup trop son dos et couvrant à peine sa poitrine. Mary avait préféré lui laissé les cheveux détachés, simplement épinglés par ci par là par quelques épingles en argent. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés par un fin très noir en dessous et au dessus et du far sur ses joues lui donnait une bonne mine et un air plus aguicheur.

-Ca te plait? Lança timidement Mary.

-Oui, je…je n'ai pas l'habitude, admit Julia.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, répondit-elle en souriant largement, tu vas t-y faire. Je suis certaine que Sam te voudra. Tu ne ressemble plus à une mère à présent, mais plutôt à une vraie danseuse.

Elles se sourirent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'homme qui avait conduit Julia jusque là apparut à nouveau er reprit la parole.

-Elle est prête?

-Oui.

-Bien, suis-moi, dit-il à Julia.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et avant de sortir accorda encore un regard à la jeune femme.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement en souriant.

Elle le lui rendit dans la seconde avant que la porte ne se ferme sur ses pas.

L'entretient avec Sam dura quelques minutes. L'homme était grand, élégant et plutôt bel homme. Lui aussi la regarda sous toutes les coutures, tournant autour d'elle tel un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Julia se sentait mal-à-l'aise, car son regard n'avait rien de bienveillant comme la jeune femme l'avait eu un peu plus tôt. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il l'observait, ni celle avec laquelle il lui adressait la parole. Julia qui avait toujours été une femme indépendante et une vraie féministe, se sentait ni plus ni moins qu'un simple objet.

Elle sentit ses mains sur elle, fermant les yeux pour retenir sa colère et son dégout lorsqu'il les posa sur ses fesses en riant doucement.

-Bien, dit-il en s'éloignant, et tu sais danser?

Julia ne répondit pas. Il fit un dernier tour autour d'elle et s'assit sur la table la plus proche avant de reprendre la parole.

-Danse, ordonna-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de musique, rétorqua doucement Julia qui ne supportait pas cette attitude à son égard.

-Eh bien, imagine qu'il y en ait.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et monta doucement la robe sur ses jambes, laissant voir un jupon sombre bougeant doucement au rythme lent de ses pas.

Elle fit l'exercice quelques secondes, en silence, pour toute musique le bruit de ses talons sur le sol en bois.

-Bien, Mary va t'apprendre ce qu'i savoir pour la chorégraphie, tu es engagée, murmura Sam, pour le fric tu es payée au client que tu combles. Tu n'as pas à avoir de relation en dehors d'ici, aucun homme, celui qui sera prêt à mettre le prix qu'il faut sera celui qui t'obtiendra. A ce moment là, il pourra te demander ce qu'il veut, et tu seras contrainte de lui donner.

-Si je refuse?

-Ca ma jolie, j'espère pour toi que ce ne sera pas le cas. Nos clients ont les moyens de faire de toi une princesse, ils peuvent aussi te faire tout perdre en un claquement de doigt, alors je te conseille de ne pas les décevoir.

-Très bien, répondit Julia en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Tu ne manqueras plus de rien Rebecca, nous sommes une grande famille et tu en fais partie maintenant.

Julia lui sourit et il en fit de même, puis, il lui pria de partir et d'aller apprendre les pas de danse pour le soir même, car elle allait monter en scène et que tout se devait d'être parfait.

Il se passa encore une journée complète avant que l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne reçoive un message du Docteur Ogden. Il avait été clair et bref.

_« Chez O'Donell. Mardi. 8PM. _

_Rebecca » _

Il avait compris aussitôt que Rebecca n'était autre que Julia car il avait reconnu son écriture et il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui donner rendez-vous au club. Son cœur se gonfla un peu de joie, ce message signifiait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle l'attendait. Elle avait glissé une carte de membre du club dans l'enveloppe lui permettant ainsi d'y entrer.

Ainsi, il passa les deux jours suivants avec bien moins d'anxiété qu'auparavant, même s'il n'était pas rassuré.

Il prit le chemin du club le cœur lourd. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, frappa à la porte et présenta la carte que lui avait transmis Julia. Il put entrer et un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce ne lui inspira rien de bon. Il serpenta autour des tables bondées, là où des hommes fumaient, buvaient et jouaient aux cartes. L'air était largement enfumé et William préféra s'éloigner des tables. Il se dirigea vers le bar, derrière lequel un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années le regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-Vous êtes nouveau, je ne vous ai jamais vu, grommela-t-il.

-En effet, répondit William en s'asseyant.

-Vous voulez boire quoi?

William réfléchi quelques instants, se demandant s'il était capable de boire quoique se soit. Il se dit que finalement, il valait mieux commander quelque chose, le temps qu'il ne trouve Julia. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'elle, ni même d'aucune femme d'ailleurs.

-Un whiskey, dit-il simplement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en boirai pas une seule goutte.

Il regarda l'homme le servir, n'omettant pas de jeter des regards tout autour de lui. Il le remercia et jeta un regard à sa montre. Il devait encore attendre cinq minutes, cinq petites et interminables minutes. Un homme prit place à côté de lui et commanda lui aussi un verre.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu, dit-il en se tournant vers lui et en lui souriant, Guy Marshall, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Harry Bring, répondit naturellement William en la lui serrant.

-Nouveau à Toronto?

-Je voyage beaucoup, dit William.

-C'est ce qu'il faut, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

William acquiesça poliment mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui et cela l'étonnait qu'un homme de ce club si privé ne se présente à lui aussi facilement.

-Vous ne buvez pas votre whiskey? Lança son nouveau compagnon après quelques minutes de silence.

Par chance, la musique se mit à retentir un peu plus loin et les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle pour s'allumer sur scène avant que l'Inspecteur n'ait le temps de lui répondre. L'homme assit à côté de William n'accorda plus aucun regard à son verre et se tourna vers la salle pour siffler avec enthousiasme. Une femme rondelette et aux cheveux couleur cerise entra en scène sous les applaudissements des hommes présents. Beaucoup se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la scène, William en fit de même.

-Messieurs bonsoir, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, vous l'avez attendu depuis longtemps, ce soir pour vous seuls assisterez au plus délectable des spectacles de toute la ville. Nous avons une petite nouvelle parmi nous, accordez-lui le meilleur des accueil, car comme vous le savez, c'est elle qui choisira son partenaire pour la soirée et croyez-moi il n'y aura qu'un seul petit chanceux. Messieurs, spectacle !

Elle fut applaudi avec enthousiasme et sifflé d'encouragement également. La musique se fit plus forte, quand le rideaux au fond de la scène s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme élancée. Elle portait une robe pourpre avec un décolleté vertigineux, une taille marqué et des cheveux blonds ondulants dans son dos dénudé. Un loup cachait une partie de son visage, mais pourtant, William la reconnu dans la seconde. Il se fraya une place au premier rang alors qu'elle avançait sur scène sous les encouragement toujours plus intenses des hommes présents. L'Inspecteur quant à lui ne bougea pas, bien trop hypnotisé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Julia se tenait là, devant lui, dansant doucement sur le rythme de la musique, devant tous ces hommes, si peu habillée. Il croisa son regard et il cru déceler une pointe de surprise chez elle, mais pourtant elle continua de danser, suivit de près par six autres femmes tout aussi peu vêtues. Pour William le temps s'était arrêté. Dans sa tête se mêlait diverses pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à sauter sur scène pour la couvrir et sauver son honneur, ou continuer de regarder ce spectacle qu'il aurait voulu savoir pour lui et lui seul. Il ne bougea pas, non pas que son envie de monter sur scène et de l'en éloigner n'était pas la plus forte, mais parce qu'il savait tout le danger que cela engendrai s'il s'y risquait.

La danse dura quelques minutes avant que finalement la musique ne se tut sous une vague d'applaudissements et de sifflements. La femme rondelette remonta sur scène et prit la main de Julia qu'elle mena au bout de la scène.

-Et à présent, Rebecca va choisir.

Certains hommes essayèrent d'attirer son attention. Julia, toute souriante laissait voyager son regard sur la foule, mais sachant pertinemment qui elle allait choisir. Elle accorda son attention à William et elle retira la seule et unique fleur qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Elle se baissa vers lui et posa la fleur dans la poche de sa veste en souriant. William ne bougea pas, son regard profondément ancré dans le sien quelques secondes.

-Bravo Monsieur, lança la femme sur scène, ce soir Rebecca est à vous.

Elle poussa doucement Julia qui tomba dans les bras de William, resserrant ses bras aussitôt autour de sa taille, sentant son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, alors que les autres femmes se dirigèrent vers les hommes qu'elles avaient choisi à leur tour.

-Qu'est-ce tout cela veut dire Jul…

-Rebecca, coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres toujours dans les bras de l'Inspecteur, venez, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa main avant de l'entrainer vers le fond de la pièce.

...

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7 : Passion et raison

_Comme le titre du prochain chapitre l'annonce, cette partie est un peu plus...osée, dirons-nous! (N'oubliez pas que cette fiction est classée K+) Je vous mets donc en garde AVANT de lire ce chapitre. _

_J'espère toute fois qu'il vous plaira quand même ;). _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;) _

_Julia _

...

Chapitre 7 : Passion et raison.

William suivit docilement Julia jusqu'à un recoin de la pièce, à côté d'une table ronde déserte. Elle colla son dos au mur et se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-J'ai des informations pour vous, murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

-Avant cela expliquez moi ce que vous faisiez sur cette scène, dans cette tenue. N'avez-vous aucun honneur? Gronda-t-il presque sans pourtant lever la voix de peur d'être entendu.

Julia resta bouche bé quelques secondes, puis elle se pinça les lèvres et reprit la parole, tentant de cacher la colère qui montait doucement en elle.

-J'ai un honneur William, et je pense ne pas l'avoir entaché pour avoir dansé comme je l'ai fait. Personne ne saura ce que j'ai fais, à part vous. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut déranger qui que se soit, avec ce loup, on ne peut me reconnaitre.

-Vous croyez? Rétorqua le jeune homme. Il ne m'a fallut que quelques secondes pour vous reconnaitre et pourtant, je n'ai guère l'habitude de vous voir dans un tel…accoutrement. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ces hommes pensent de vous à cette instant.

Julia le regarda, l'air offusqué, mais pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit, lorsque l'homme que William avait croisé au bar s'avança vers eux, un verre à la main.

-Je te l'offre mon ami, dit-il en souriant, tu l'as bien mérité, ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil, profites-en bien. Tu en as fais des jaloux ce soir.

William prit le verre et lui sourit poliment avant que l'homme ne parte en riant doucement. Julia en profita pour jeter un œil dans le verre avant de prendre la parole.

-Du whiskey? Dit-elle sur un air moralisateur.

-Je ne comptais pas le boire, se justifia William en le posant sur la table toute proche.

-Après tout, faites comme bon vous semble, dit-elle en soupirant, mais ne me faites pas la morale non plus.

Il grimaça et soupira profondément avant d'acquiescer.

-Vous aviez des informations?

-Suis-je intéressante à présent?

-Julia, murmura William doucement.

-Bien, alors si vous voulez en savoir plus je crois qu'il va falloir jouer le jeu car on nous observe du coin de l'œil et ils pourraient comprendre que vous n'êtes pas enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir que je vous ai choisi.

-Jouer le jeu? Répéta le jeune homme en croisant son regard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quelques secondes plus tard, les mains de Julia glissèrent sur William pour l'attirer à elle. Il se laissa faire, bien trop surpris par ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit la jeune femme presser son corps contre le sien, alors que ses mains prenaient le chemin de sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux. Le dos du Docteur heurta le mur derrière elle et elle poussa un faible soupir. William ne bougea toujours pas, regardant avec incompréhension la jeune femme.

-Si vous voulez donner le change il va falloir y mettre du votre, dit-elle doucement.

-Je ne peux donc pas vous…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus lorsque Julia s'était saisit de ses mains et les plaça sans ménagement sur ses fesses. Un frisson parcouru son corps tout entier, et il ne pu s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de celle qui se tenait tout contre lui. Julia lui sourit malicieusement et lâcha les mains de l'Inspecteur pour promener les siennes sur son torse. Elle en glissa une dans sa nuque et y plongea le visage.

-Montrez-vous entreprenant, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa peau.

William déglutit péniblement. Il laissa alors une main là où Julia l'avait posé, et remonta l'autre doucement dans son dos. Lorsque la jeune femme sentit les doigts de l'Inspecteur caresser sa peau, une petite décharge la paralysa pendant une seconde. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dans son cou, appréciant la caresse, savourant le parfum de l'homme qui restait collé à elle.

-Alors qu'avez-vous appris si ce n'est danser sur scène? Murmura tendrement William dans ses cheveux.

Julia sourit timidement, ravie de constater que finalement il ne semblait pas si fâché à son égard et que ses gestes étaient doux et attentionnés.

-J'ai été engagée par Sam Karrel, commença-t-elle sans pour autant cesser ses caresses, l'homme blond qui se trouve près du bar.

William s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour jeter un regard derrière lui et visualiser l'homme dont elle parlait, puis, lorsqu'il lui accorda son attention à nouveau elle continua de murmurer, laissant voyager ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai les noms de toutes les jeunes femmes qui travaillent ici, je vous ferai la liste. Mary Leroy en fait partie, je l'ai rencontré le premier jour. Nous avons un peu parlé et sympathisé, mais elle ne s'est pas encore confiée à moi. En revanche je crois que vous n'allez pas apprécier la suite.

-Je souhaite quand même l'entendre, répondit aussitôt William.

Julia se pinça les lèvres et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de l'Inspecteur.

-Ce club accueille des hommes plus ou moins influents qui ont de l'argent. Les jeunes femmes sont payées au « client », une partie de ce qu'elles gagnent est pour elles, le reste doit aller à Sam qui vérifie absolument tout.

-De la prostitution? Grommela William en se figeant sur place quelques secondes.

-Plus ou moins, elles ne sont pas forcé de coucher avec les hommes. Et ce ne sont pas eux qui choisissent la danseuse qu'il souhaite, mais c'est à la femme de le faire. Elles ne sont là que pour leur tenir compagnie. Une fois qu'elles ont trouvé le client qui mettra le plus d'argent pour les avoir, elles signent une sorte de contrat avec lui. Il subviendra à tout ses besoins, mais elle devra être à sa disposition jour et nuit. Je suppose que Sam doit faire chanter les clients afin de leur soutirer un maximum d'argent.

-Cela revient au même que de la prostitution, murmura William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si cela revenait au même, je ne serais sans doute pas dans vos bras en ce moment.

-Pour ce que j'ai vu ce soir, ça m'en a pourtant tout l'air, grommela William.

-JE vous ai choisi, insista Julia, si n'importe quel homme l'aurai fait à ma place, je serai auprès de lui et non de vous.

-Croyez-vous que je n'en aurai pas fait de même? Je n'aurai pas supporté de vous voir avec un autre homme, j'ai déjà bien trop souffert de les voir vous regarder comme ils l'ont fait.

Julia resta silencieuse, son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de l'Inspecteur. Devait-elle comprendre qu'il tenait encore à elle comme cela avait été le cas par le passé? Avait-il simplement honte pour ce qu'elle avait fait sur scène et ne voulait-il pas l'imaginer avec n'importe quel autre homme présent dans la pièce? Était-ce le cas avec TOUS les hommes?

William sembla percevoir son doute et il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole timidement.

-J'ai simplement voulu dire que…que les hommes de ce club ne seraient pas tous aussi bienveillants que je ne le suis à votre égard. Vous savez que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Alors qu'eux, ils auraient pu vous demander tout ce qu'ils veulent, et je n'ose imaginer…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Alors Julia lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci William, dit-elle simplement en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Ce geste, l'Inspecteur l'apprécia, mais le regretta également. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui sur ses lèvres, sa main qu'il avait placé dans son dos nu qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts, le regard de Julia, la vue qu'il avait sur son décolleté plongeant, la main de la jeune femme dans ses cheveux, tout cela faisait beaucoup trop pour lui.

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle était tout aussi déboussolée que lui. Alors, dans un élan qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, il fit les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient d'elle et il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser. Julia se laissa faire à son tour, appréciant le baiser qui semblait s'intensifier. Finalement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. William croisa le regard de Julia qui resta immobile, une main de chaque côté du visage de l'Inspecteur.

-Julia, je…

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Ils nous observent, alors continuons de…jouer le jeu, dit-elle hésitante.

-Je crois que c'est un jeu dangereux que nous jouons, avoua William, beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Mais il est trop tard pour faire un retour en arrière maintenant.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et Julia se blottit dans ses bras à nouveau. En réalité, ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'elle avait apprécié cette initiative. Elle aimait être dans ses bras et le sentir l'enlacer. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse avec fougue et tendresse à la fois. Elle aimait le touché de ses doigts sur sa peau et ce moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, pour rien au monde.

William quant à lui inspira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux défaits de la jeune femme. Il éprouva un timide frisson lorsqu'il sentit frémir la jeune femme sous ses timides caresses. S'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus lutter en sentant un autre baiser humide de la jeune femme en dessous de son oreille. Il allait se reculer, honteux de se qu'il se passait et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à remarquer, lorsque Julia se figea dans ses bras

-Oh mon Dieu, William, s'exclama la jeune femme sans le regarder.

-Je…excusez-moi, bredouilla celui-ci en rougissant, je…

-C'est Darcy, lâcha simplement Julia sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

A cet instant, William resta sans voix. Il voulut se retourner mais Julia l'en empêcha, resserrant ses doigts sur sa veste.

-Il vous connait, lança-t-elle avec inquiétude, quittez cet endroit immédiatement.

-Il vous connais aussi que je saches, n'est-il donc pas au courant de ce que vous faites?

Julia se pinça les lèvres et jeta un autre regard vers la salle où son époux discutait avec Sam. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais ce fut la voix de William qui lui fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

-Julia, dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Ce n'est peut être pas le moment pour en parler. Il ne doit pas nous voir, pas…dans cette posture.

-Dans ce cas, avez-vous un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici sans passer devant lui?

-Il y a un escalier de service au premier étage qui se trouve à l'extérieur.

-Très bien, allons-y, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

-Non, attendez, l'arrêta la jeune femme, payez-moi avant, sinon ils pourraient se poser des questions.

-Je que je vous paie?

-William nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, donnez moi l'argent que vous avez, je vous le rendrai.

Il acquiesça et fourra sa main dans la poche pour en sortir deux billets. Il les tendit à Julia qui les prit aussitôt et les glissa dans son décolleté. Ce fut une nouvelle épreuve pour l'Inspecteur qui eut bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits après avoir regardé le chemin parcouru par ses billets. Finalement, Julia lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle, n'oubliant pas le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer, déposant de brulants baisers dans le cou du jeune homme qui avait alors passé son bras autour de sa taille, sous le nez de son mari qui ignorait tout de ce manège, à peine à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'escalier imposant qu'ils montèrent en hâte. Puis, Julia le fit entrer dans une chambre spacieuse dont elle referma la porte rapidement derrière elle. Elle fit une pause, la tête posée contre la porte, les yeux fermés afin de reprendre ses esprits.

William s'avança vers elle doucement. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, sentant son regard posé sur elle. Elle lui sourit et sortit l'argent qu'elle avait caché contre sa poitrine avant de le lui rendre.

-Merci, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Vous pouvez sortir par là, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

William la suivit et se pencha dehors. Il se redressa à nouveau et la regarda.

-Nous devrions arrêter tout cela.

-Non, rétorqua Julia, pas maintenant. Je veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Je n'en ai pas appris assez encore, laissez-moi quelques jours.

-Nous trouverons un autre moyen de les avoir, ce qu'il se passe dans ce club est illégal, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour y faire une perquisition.

-Mais vous ne pourrez rien prouver concernant les meurtres car rien ne relie ce club à au massacre.

-Mary Leroy.

-Elle ne parlera pas, répondit Julia en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle a beaucoup trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-A juste titre.

-Partez William, lança Julia en suppliant presque, je vous contacterai le plus tôt possible, je vous le promets.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit par la fenêtre à contre cœur, se laissant tomber sur la plateforme en métal qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était penchée dehors.

-Faites attention à vous, dit-il simplement.

-Je le ferai, acquiesça Julia, à bientôt.

-A bientôt, répondit William avant que la jeune femme ne referme la fenêtre.

Elle quitta la chambre rapidement, jetant un simple regard dans le couloir pour être certaine de ne pas être vue. Mais alors qu'elle en passa l'angle, une voix l'interpella.

-Rebecca, lança Mary en avançant vers elle, es-tu devenue folle?

-De quoi me parle-tu? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

-Je t'ai vu monter avec cet homme, tu ne dois pas tomber amoureuse, murmura-t-elle, tu ne dois plus le revoir.

-Ce n'était qu'un client et finalement, il été si soul qu'il s'est endormi aussitôt sur le lit.

-Je te mets en garde parce que je t'aime bien, avoua la jeune femme, ne vois plus cet homme si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Crois-moi dans notre milieu, l'amour n'a pas sa place.

-Mary, il n'y avait aucun amour, se défendit Julia.

-Tu peux essayé de me mentir, reprit la jeune femme, mais j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu. Prends garde à toi Rebecca et surtout écoute moi si tu ne vas pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Julia ne répondit pas, regardant simplement son amie s'éloigner d'elle en silence. Elle avait compris que cette mise en garde devait être prise au sérieux, car elle savait ce qui était arrivé à la famille de la jeune femme et elle avait vu sa peur et sa tristesse dans son regard.

L'inspecteur Murdoch ne rentra pas immédiatement chez lui ce soir là. Il avait été encore chamboulé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans le club. Ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Julia, il s'en doutait plus ou moins, peut être pas à ce point certes, mais l'idée lui était passée par la tête. Ce ne fut donc pas ces révélations qui lui faisait perdre le Nord, qui l'empêchait de garder l'esprit clair jusqu'à chez lui. C'était bien pire que cela. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme, qu'au frisson qui l'animait lorsqu'il laissait glisser ses doigts sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la sensation agréable de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Il ne pouvait oublier le gout fruité de ses lèvres et la façon dont elle accueillit ce baiser qu'il n'avait plus su retenir. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir succombé, d'avoir joué ce jeu stupide, d'avoir continué de la regarder si peu vêtue sur scène. Il s'était toujours douté que son corps devait être proche de la perfection et aujourd'hui qu'il avait découvert ses jambes fuselés, son dos vouté ainsi qu'une partie de sa poitrine qu'il devinait ferme, il ne pouvait plus résonner.

Il arriva chez lui rapidement, ne remarquant même pas que s'en était déjà le cas.

Il regagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit et remplit une bassine d'eau froide dans laquelle il trempa un linge. Il se déshabilla et se rafraichi. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de passer une chemise ou un T-shirt. Le pantalon en toile qu'il portait lui suffisait, il faisait déjà bien assez chaud.

Il laissa la fenêtre ouverte et s'endormi en écoutant le bruit de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, pour une nuit qu'il savait agitée.

_Il s'était tourné et retourné encore et encore dans son lit. Allongé sur le ventre, un coussin calé sous ses bras et où il avait déposé sa tête, William écoutait le bruit de l'orage. Il ne dormait pas totalement, mais il n'était pas réveillé non plus. Il soupira profondément lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser sur son dos nu. Il voulait se retourner, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Une seconde main rejoignit la première remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver sur ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse. Il sentit un souffle chaud en-dessous de son oreille. _

_-William, murmura cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, j'ai froid, si froid quand vous n'êtes pas là. _

_Il sourit, mais ne retourna toujours pas. Il sentit une personne se glisser sous le drap et venir se coller à lui. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne devait rien porter, car il ne sentait aucun tissu contre sa peau. Elle déposa un baiser humide sur son épaule, puis un autre sur son omoplate, tout en laissant voyager ses mains sur son torse. _

_-William, murmura-t-elle une fois encore, regarde moi. _

_Il se redressa alors un peu et il la sentit s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se retourner pour la regarder, malgré tout ses efforts. Il quitta le lit à regret, se retourna et se figea sur place en voyant le spectacle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle était là, enroulée dans son drap, couché sur le ventre, un bras replié qui soutenait son visage. Ses cheveux couleur or ondulaient dans son dos nu, un large sourire malicieux s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et son regard… il ne trouvait pas de mot pour qualifier son regard. _

_-Julia, que faites-vous là? _

_-Je crois que c'est évident, non? Répondit-elle timidement en souriant de plus belle._

_-Vous…vous êtes…nue et…_

_-A vous, dit-elle en se redressant. _

_Elle plaça le drap autour d'elle et se leva, se dirigeant doucement vers l'Inspecteur qui ne bougeait toujours pas avant de reprendre la parole. _

_-Je suis à vous William, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour venir se presser contre lui, je l'ai toujours été. _

_Il ne répondit pas et Julia se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Elle s'éloigna un peu et défit le nœud du drap qui s'échoua au sol. Elle lui sourit une fois encore et se pencha sur son oreille. _

_-Montrez-vous entreprenant, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle au creux de celle-ci. _

_Ils échangèrent encore un regard et toutes les barrières cédèrent aussitôt. Il l'embrassa, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, il l'encercla de ses bras et la poussa doucement vers le lit. _

_-Vous allez le regretter, dit-il en souriant. _

_Ils tombèrent sur le lit et Julia rit de bon cœur sous les baisers de son amant, lorsqu'un nouveau tonnerre déchira le silence de la ville. _

_-William. _

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un sursaut si violent qu'il se retrouva sur les coudes. Il avait les yeux ouverts et la respiration haletante. Il regardait d'un air absent l'endroit où une seule seconde plus tôt il avait cru voir Julia. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que les pliures du drap blanc. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit en un soupir de mécontentement. Il devait se calmer, son corps devait oublier le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il reprit doucement son souffle et ferma les yeux à nouveau, lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer son prénom une fois encore.

-William?

Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Il ne dormait pas, il en était certain. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle il vit un fin trait de lumière passer. Il entendit un soupir.

-William êtes-vous là? Lança timidement la voix de Julia de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il inspira alors profondément et l'ouvrit doucement, veillant à rester caché le plus possible derrière elle. Il trouva la jeune femme devant lui. La faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas de bien la voir, pourtant, il n'avait pu omettre que ses yeux étaient rougis.

Elle lui sourit, apparemment soulagée de le voir avant de prendre la parole.

-Je…je sais qu'il est très tard, mais…puis-je vous voir un instant?

-Y a-t-il un problème?

-Non, je ..euh, je vous dérange peut être, dit-elle en lançant un regard dans sa chambre, vous dormiez sans doute alors...

-Non, bien sûr que non, vous ne me dérangez pas, coupa le jeune homme, entrez, dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand sachant qu'il avait reprit le contrôle.

Elle lui sourit une fois encore et entra. William ferma la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière. Elle se tourna vers lui pour prendre la parole, mais elle se figea aussitôt sur place. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du torse de l'Inspecteur qui mit quelques secondes à réaliser dans quel état il se présentait à elle. Elle baissa alors aussitôt les yeux et en un raclement de gorge, William se saisit du T-shirt qui se trouvait le plus proche et le passa.

-Julia, que se passe-t-il?

-Je…je n'aurai pas dû venir, dit-elle subitement avant de se diriger vers la porte, excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné William, c'était…une erreur.

Elle voulut sortir, mais il l'en empêcha en lui prenant la main lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Alors elle leva les yeux vers lui et il prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Julia, restez.

...

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8 : Circonstances accablantes

Chapitre 8 : Circonstances accablantes.

Ils se trouvaient dans cette pièce depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Julia évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son ami, alors que celui-ci ne se privait pas de l'observer avec soin.

Elle était à nouveau comme il l'avait toujours connu, les cheveux attachés, laissant juste deux trois mèches folles caresser ses joues. Elle avait une longue jupe et une chemise fermée jusqu'au cou et elle ne portait pas le moindre maquillage. William devait bien avouer qu'il la trouvait encore plus belle ainsi, même si la pensée de l'imaginer comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui déplaisait pas. Dès qu'il y repensa, il se maudit intérieurement. Il devait garder le contrôle de la situation, comme il l'avait fait si souvent. Elle était venue le voir si tard, chez lui. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, pas de cette façon, pas alors qu'elle semblait si fragile. Il la regarda encore une fois en silence, avant de prendre la parole.

-Voulez-vous un thé ?

-Je veux bien, répondit timidement Julia en croisant à peine son regard.

-Très bien, restez là, je vais vous le chercher.

Elle acquiesça et il quitta la pièce aussitôt, sans même se retourner. Il dévala l'escalier pour se diriger vers la cuisine et préparer le thé pour son amie, gagnant ainsi quelques minutes de répits. Pendant ce temps, Julia resta sagement dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de jeter des regards curieux autour d'elle. Tout était soigneusement rangé à sa place et elle n'osa rien toucher, même si l'envie la tiraillait de laisser glisser ses doigts sur la veste de l'Inspecteur délicatement posée sur la chaise de bureau. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur celui-ci et elle eut un timide sourire en voyant le livre qui s'y trouvait. Elle le connaissait bien et voulut voir à quel passage il s'était arrêté. Elle le prit doucement et l'ouvrit. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que la page où le jeune homme avait arrêté sa lecture n'était pas cornée, mais qu'un marque page soigneusement glissé entre les feuilles marquait sa lecture. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche fut la nature de ce marque page. Une photo. Elle datait de quelques années déjà. Elle avait été prise ce soir là, au bal de présentation des recherches des fouilles d'un paléontologue renommé. Ce bal où il l'avait invité, un peu hésitant, pour la première fois. Julia se souvenait parfaitement des cours de danse qu'elle avait pris avec lui pour y assister. Et elle sourit de plus belle, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie en regardant cette photo où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, souriant à l'objectif, étroitement enlacés. Elle savait à cet instant, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour revenir à cette époque là, si seulement le voyage dans le temps était possible.

Elle soupira profondément avant de refermer le livre et de le remettre comme il avait été, ne préférant pas faire savoir à William qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et regarda la rue entre les planches du volet, ne souhaitant plus poser le regard sur quoique que se soit appartenant à son ami, pas en son absence.

Il revint quelques courtes minutes plus tard, le souffle court d'avoir sans doute parcouru le chemin de la cuisine à la chambre en courant, le plateau dans les mains.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et y déposa le plateau. Puis, il servit la jeune femme avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Julia prit place dans le fauteuil confortable au fond de la pièce et il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il approcha d'elle. Elle bu une gorgée, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-Merci William, dit-elle simplement.

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est que du thé, dit-il en souriant.

-C'est bien plus que cela, avoua-t-elle timidement en regardant le sol.

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt, buvant une gorgée à son tour, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Puis, elle alors qu'elle reposa sa tasse et noua ses doigts sur ses genoux, il prit enfin la parole.

-Julia, commença-t-il doucement, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis ravi de vous voir, mais, que faites-vous ici?

-Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, ni chez moi, ni à l'appartement.

-Pourquoi? S'est-il passé quelque chose depuis mon départ?

-Non, non, je suis restée dans une chambre en attendant que…les choses se calment et à l'heure de quitter le club, je n'ai pas su où aller. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité à l'appartement, et je ne me sens pas bien chez moi non plus, avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je peux le comprendre.

-C'était bien avant ce soir William, dit-elle en croisant son regard, je crois d'ailleurs que ça a toujours été le cas. Les rapports entre mon époux et moi-même ont rarement été au beau fixe.

-Je suis désolé, répondit timidement William.

Elle le regarda et rit doucement, ce qui le déstabilisa quelques instants.

-William, dit-elle en se calmant, vous vous excusez pour une chose dont vous n'êtes pas coupable. Je crois que jamais aucun homme que j'ai connu ne l'a fait, ils ont plutôt tendance à ne pas reconnaitre leurs torts.

-Il faut croire que, décidément, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, répondit-il un peu gêné.

-Non, vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde et c'est ce qu'il fait de vous un parfait…ami, dit-elle avant de regarder le sol, avec vous je peux parler d'absolument tout.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici ce soir? Je sais que je ne devrai pas vous le demander, se reprit aussitôt l'Inspecteur, et ne me répondez pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas et si cela n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête, ajouta-t-il encore.

-Eh bien, étant donné que ma vie privée semble s'être mêlée à cette enquête, je crois que nous pouvons en parler.

-Darcy?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait là ce soir, s'emporta Julia, il devait être à New York jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

-Peut être voulait-il simplement voir si tout se passait bien pour vous, c'est légitime je crois.

-Eh bien, grommela Julia, cela le serait sans doute si, s'il savait ce que je fais.

Elle croisa son regard insistant et elle soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé de cette enquête, il ne sait pas que je travaille pour vous.

-Vous avez menti à votre époux?

-Non, ce n'est pas un mensonge, juste de l'omission. Il ne comprendrait pas de toute façon.

-Julia, gronda William, si j'avais su que Darcy ignorait votre participation à tout cela…

-Vous m'auriez empêché de le faire car je n'aurai pas l'accord de mon époux? Coupa la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt et déglutit péniblement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il timidement, vous êtes bien trop entêtée et indépendante pour écouter les conseils que l'on pourrait vous faire.

Il croisa son regard, craignant de voir la colère dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Mais vous, vous n'essayez pas de me changer, malgré mes travers.

-Non, avoua William, ils font votre force même si parfois l'envie m'est venue de vouloir vous assommer, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Julia en fit de même.

-Vraiment? Dit-elle sans cesser de rire de bon cœur. Eh bien, sachez Inspecteur Murdoch que l'envie de vous assommer m'est arrivée un bon nombres de fois également.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et rirent de plus belle pendant quelques minutes, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Ils ignoraient pourquoi ils riaient tellement, pour si peu, mais ils riaient simplement, faisant tomber la tension qui les avait lié depuis le début de la soirée. Et une fois qu'ils se calmèrent, ils burent tranquillement à nouveau. Le silence retomba dans la pièce avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore encore, avoua William, vous vous rendez bien compte que nous allons devoir enquêter sur Sam Karell, mais également sur les hommes qui fréquentent ce club.

-J'en ai conscience, murmura Julia, Darcy fait partie de ceux-là.

-Je tâcherai de faire tout mon possible pour tirer cela au clair avec doigté.

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut. Mais j'aimerai vous demander encore une chose, plus personnelle.

-Je vous écoute?

-Je…je n'ai nulle part où aller William, bredouilla Julia, je sais que la situation est inappropriée, mais…pourrais-je rester ici ce soir?

L'Inspecteur resta muet, la bouche à peine entrouverte. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, car jamais il ne s'était attendu à cela.

-Je dormirai dans ce fauteuil, reprit Julia, vous ne remarquerez même pas ma présence et…

-C'est hors de question Julia, coupa William, prenez le lit. Je dormirai parterre.

-William, soupira la jeune femme, je ne vous demande pas cela, je ne veux simplement pas être seule ce soir et je sais qu'ici je suis en sécurité. Mais je ne vais pas prendre votre lit.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, admit le jeune homme, et c'est car je vous ai fait la promesse de veiller sur vous que je vous ordonne, oui vous avez bien entendu Docteur Ogden, je vous ordonne de prendre le lit, vous y serez plus à l'aise.

-Je crois que mon entêtement ne pourra pas vous faire changer d'avis cette fois?

-Aucunement.

Elle sourit et regarda le sol quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Merci William, vous êtes un vrai ami.

Il ne lui répondit pas et lui sourit timidement à son tour avant de se lever. Elle le regarda s'activer autour d'elle, préparant un oreiller et une couverture qu'il posa au sol. Puis, il se tourna vers elle.

-Je vais sortir le temps vous vous prépariez.

Elle acquiesça et aussitôt après l'Inspecteur quitta la pièce avec le plateau et les tasses de thé vides. Il rejoignit la cuisine, les déposa et remonta. Il arriva devant la porte et attendit quelques instants. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Ses yeux se posèrent pendant une seconde sur le bout de peau qu'il voyait de l'autre côté, avant de détourner aussitôt les yeux. Il attendit encore quelques instants, entendant le plissement des draps, avant de finalement donner deux petits coups sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Julia? Murmura-t-il timidement.

-Vous pouvez entrer William.

Il inspira profondément et s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda un instant, allongée dans son lit et lui tournant le dos pour tapoter doucement l'oreiller. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il en fit autant et éteignit la lumière avant de se diriger vers la couverture et l'oreiller qu'il avait mis au sol. Mais sur son chemin, il se heurta à la chaise du bureau. Il émit un juron en massant son orteil quelques instants.

-William, tout va bien? Lança la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

-Oui, j'ai juste trébuché sur la chaise.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal?

-Non, pas du tout, grimaça l'Inspecteur en s'allongeant, tout va bien, reposez-vous.

-Très bien, soupira Julia en se couchant à son tour, bonne nuit William.

-Bonne nuit Julia, répondit l'Inspecteur en regardant le plafond.

Julia se recroquevilla dans le lit du jeune homme. Elle plongea le visage dans son oreiller, elle pouvait sentir son odeur l'envelopper totalement et ce fut avec un timide sourire sur les lèvres et une sensation d'infini bien être, qu'elle s'endormit.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait très peu dormi et son lit de fortune n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Il se redressa et fit quelques étirements avant de se lever sans bruit. Aussitôt, il jeta un œil à son lit dans lequel dormait paisiblement la jeune femme. Il ne pu détacher les yeux d'elle pendant quelques minutes. Il remarqua à quel point elle semblait paisible. Il la vit bouger un peu, faisant glisser le drap qui la recouvrait sur le côté. Alors, William s'approcha doucement d'elle et replaça le drap sur son corps à peine vêtu de ses sous vêtements la cachant pourtant totalement. Il la regarda tendrement encore quelques instants. Elle bougea une fois de plus, se tournant vers lui en un soupir.

-Mmmh William, grommela-t-elle endormie.

-Shhht, fit le jeune homme en la regardant avec attention, dormez Julia.

Elle ne répondit pas, apparemment dormant à nouveau et un tendre sourire barra le visage de William. Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle, lui accordant un dernier regard. Il se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau qu'il avait préparé la veille et fit un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller. Puis, il prit du papier sur le bureau ainsi qu'une plume. Il y griffonna quelques mots avant de se diriger vers le lit à nouveau. Il se pencha vers Julia et ne pu s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout des doigts une mèche de ses cheveux qui reposait sur sa joue, puis, il déposa le morceau de papier à côté d'elle sur l'oreiller qu'elle n'utilisait pas. Il prit ensuite son chapeau et ouvrit la porte. Il lui adressa un dernier regard, ne se lassant pas de la vue qu'il pouvait avoir, puis il sourit et sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas la réveiller.

Le poste numéro quatre se réveillait à peine. L'inspecteur Murdoch le traversa rapidement pour entrer dans son bureau. Son supérieur était déjà, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre.

-Murdoch?

-Bonjour Monsieur, grommela William en se massant la nuque.

-Alors cette soirée chez O'Donell?

-Très…instructive, répondit simplement William, le Docteur a pu me donner quelques informations. Je crois qu'une perquisition au club s'impose.

Brakenreid fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, deux petits coups furent portés à la porte. Les deux hommes regardèrent entrer George qui les salua brièvement.

-Et comment va le Docteur? Reprit Brakenreid en lui accordant son attention à nouveau. Elle a su jouer son rôle?

-Plutôt bien je dirai, en vue des circonstances, elle n'est pas en danger, du moins pour l'instant. Elle se trouve en lieu sûr à cette heure ci et je lui ai demandé d'y rester.

-Et que vous a-t-elle appris?

-Ce que nous craignions, le club ressemble à s'y méprendre à une maison close, même si les…prestations, ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. J'ai quelques noms, répondit l'Inspecteur Murdoch en s'appuyant sur son bureau et retenant un soupir de douleur, Sam Karell travaille pour le compte de O'Donell, il gère le club, j'ai également le nom de Guy Marshall, un client, voyez ce que vous pourrez trouver sur eux, George.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le silence tomba quelques instants dans la pièce mais lorsque William voulut reprendre la parole, il remarqua l'insistance avec laquelle les deux hommes en face de lui le regardaient. Il fronça les sourcils et Brakenreid prit la parole.

-Murdoch, vous semblez souffrir, dit-il en fronçant le sourcils.

-Une longue nuit, dit-il aussitôt, j'ai très peu dormi et j'ai quelques courbatures.

-Oooh, je comprends mieux, répondit son supérieur en riant doucement alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, le Docteur Ogden a mit du cœur à l'ouvrage.

William fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de George qui lui adressa un timide sourire.

-Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer? Bredouilla l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Eh bien, Monsieur, se risqua timidement le jeune homme, vous avez une…une marque sur…sur le cou, en-dessous de..votre oreille gauche, Monsieur.

-On appelle cela un suçon, lança Brakenreid en riant de plus belle, je pense que vous savez comment ce genre de choses se font Murdoch.

Aussitôt celui-ci devint écarlate, plaçant sa main à l'endroit où Julia avait déposé ses brûlants baisers le soir précédent.

-Ce, ce n'est pas…pas du tout, ce que vous pouvez penser. En réalité, nous devions jouer le jeu pour la sécurité de Julia.

-Où se trouve le Docteur Ogden? Continua son supérieur.

-Je vous l'ai dis, en lieu sûr.

Il soutint le regard interrogateur de son supérieur pour reprendre la parole timidement.

-Elle est chez moi, se résigna le jeune homme avant d'entendre son supérieur rire encore une fois.

Que pouvait-il dire pour se justifier à présent? Tous les indices étaient en sa défaveur. Il avait compris que son supérieur avait fait ses propres conclusions et qu'ils les considérait comme bonnes, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne lui ferai croire le contraire.

Ainsi, ils changèrent de sujet, s'intéressant de plus près à l'enquête. William voulait qu'elle se termine rapidement, car il savait à quel point elle pouvait l'ébranler. Ils firent ainsi des recherches sur Sam Karell, ainsi que sur Guy Marshall.

William se garda le droit de veiller personnellement à trouver tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver sur le Docteur Garland. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et il ne comptait pas le faire, pas pour l'instant du moins.

Ils finirent pas prendre la décision d'entrer dans le club, faire une perquisition malgré les avertissements de Julia. Ils arrêtèrent un maximum de personnes qu'ils conduisirent au poste de police pour faire des interrogatoires.

William avait laissé un mot pour Julia, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas au club, il lui avait demandé de se tenir à l'écart de tout cela.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle lui avait obéit, car il n'en avait pas été certain. Les interrogatoires durèrent plusieurs minutes, mais ne donnèrent rien concernant les meurtres sanglants. Mary Leroy n'avait pas été parmi eux, il fallait encore ruser et ne pas relâcher les efforts, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils approchaient du but.

...

à suivre ...

_Pas de suite avant le 17 juin, merci de votre compréhension ;)_

_Julia._


	9. Chapter 9 : Dans la gueule du loup

Chapitre 9 : Dans la gueule du loup.

Lorsqu'il regagna le plateau du poste numéro quatre après la longue journée d'enquête qu'il avait eu, l'Inspecteur Murdoch trouva une note, remise par l'officier Higgins. Il l'ouvrit, reconnaissant l'écriture. Il ne prit pas la peine d'entrer dans son bureau pour la lire.

_« William, _

_Je vous remercie pour tout et je ne veux pas vous faire manquer à votre promesse, mais je ne peux pas abandonner, vous le savez. _

_Je serai à l'hôtel Beauregard si vous souhaitez me contacter. _

_Tendrement, _

_Julia. » _

Il avait alors soupiré et secoué la tête de gauche à droite quelques instants. Il savait que cela ne lui servirait à rien de protester. Elle lui avait donné l'adresse où elle logeait, il continuerait donc de veiller sur elle de loin. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Ainsi, les jours passèrent et rien ne semblait pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête. Les personnes arrêtées restèrent sous surveillance policière, Mary Leroy était à nouveau introuvable et les rares informations qu'ils recevaient de Julia leur indiquaient que les danseuses devaient rester discrètes dans les prochains jours. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait rien ne semblait pouvoir dégeler l'affaire. Pourtant, l'Inspecteur Murdoch continuait, encore et encore, à vouloir trouver un moyen pour coincer les meurtriers de la famille Leroy. Il y avait une chose qui le chiffonnait, une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ni même à identifier et cette attente lui était insupportable.

Le Docteur Julia Ogden avait quitté l'hôtel par une pluvieuse après-midi. Elle était allée au centre ville, histoire de donner le change si jamais on la surveillait. Eh puis, elle avait pris le chemin de son domicile. Elle n'y était plus entrée depuis quelques temps déjà, avertissant les personnes à son service qu'elle serait absente quelques jours. Ils furent ainsi ravis et surpris de la voir rentrer, à peine une heure avant l'arrivée de son époux, le Docteur Darcy Garland, de retour de son voyage à New York. Julia avait demandé à ce qu'on leur serve le thé, mais qu'on ne les dérange plus. Darcy ne se priva pas de la prendre tendrement dans les bras et de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de soupirer profondément, apparemment ravi d'être de retour chez lui, et de s'asseoir sur une chaise afin de savourer le thé auprès de son épouse.

-Alors que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence? Lança Darcy avant de boire une gorgée. Tout se passe bien à la clinique?

-Oui, répondit poliment Julia en souriant timidement, tout va bien.

Elle fit le tour de la table et s'assit également, avant de boire à son tour dans le plus grand des silence.

-Tu sembles pourtant contrariée, insista Darcy en la regardant.

-Je le suis peut être un peu, avoua la jeune femme.

-Eh bien, dis-moi, que se passe-t-il?

-Une…enquête, répondit Julia hésitante.

-Une enquête?

-Oui, je donne un coup de main à l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour une affaire délicate.

-Julia, gronda Darcy, nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois, ce n'est plus ton travail aujourd'hui. Tu es médecin et non enquêtrice. Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce sujet.

-Oui, je le sais, mais le Docteur Grace a été très vite dépassée par les évènements et elle m'a fait appeler. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle et l'Inspecteur Murdoch…

-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour retravailler avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Coupa Darcy.

Julia ne répondit pas et regarda ses mains posées sur la table devant elle quelques instants. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir là, mais dans ce cas là, elle aurait dû lui avouer dans quelle posture elle se trouvait avec William, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit prêt à entendre cela.

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir si grand besoin de t'avoir auprès de lui? Lança le Docteur avec ironie.

-Darcy, je t'en prie, soupira Julia, ils avaient vraiment besoin de moi.

-Je suis persuadé que non, seulement l'Inspecteur Murdoch t'a fait croire que c'était le cas, simplement pour t'avoir auprès de lui.

-C'est moi qui ai insisté pour me plonger dans cette enquête, il ne voulait pas que j'y participe, s'emporta la jeune femme pour le protéger.

-Eh bien, voila qui est encore mieux, grommela Darcy avant de boire une gorgée calmement.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, on entendit simplement le « tic-tac » de l'horloge posée sur la cheminée un peu plus loin. Julia tentait de garder son calme, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le perdre. Et voir Darcy si stoïque en face d'elle la mettait un peu plus hors d'elle.

-Darcy, ne me fais pas de reproches, pas après ce que tu as fait.

-Je te demande pardon? Lança son époux qui ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi elle lui parlait.

Elle inspira profondément et le regarda avec attention avant de prendre la parole.

-Où étais-tu cette semaine?

-A New-York, il me semble te l'avoir dit.

-Tu me mens Darcy, tu n'étais pas à New-York, tu es resté à Toronto. Tu es membre d'un club très sélect qui se livre à des méfaits peu louables. Le « O'Donell Club » sur Queen Street. Tu y étais mardi soir.

-Mais comment…

-L'enquête pour laquelle je collabore avec la police se porte sur ce club et une personne t'y a vu. Tu n'en a pas été inquiété car mes anciens collègues me font assez confiance pour me laisser le temps de te parler avant leur interrogatoire. Saches que c'est un grand service qu'ils te rendent.

Darcy resta silencieux quelques instants, la fixant du regard avant de déglutir péniblement.

-Je peux t'expliquer, murmura-t-il honteux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne suis pas membre de ce club Julia, j'y suis allé une fois, car un ami m'y a amené. Nous venions de nous marier et tu ne semblais pas heureuse, tu passais ton temps à me rejeter et tu avais le nez constamment plongé dans ton travail. J'ai compris qu'en réalité tu ne faisais que te montrer aimable avec moi, rien de plus. L'Inspecteur Murdoch était parti et rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne semblait te convenir. A l'hôpital, un autre médecin m'a parlé de ce club et un soir où tu es restée tard à la morgue, j'y suis allé avec lui. C'était il y a des mois de cela, je ne pensais pas que cela allait me retomber dessus. Seulement, il y a quelques semaines j'ai eu un appel, un homme du club avait des photos de moi, avec une jeune danseuse. Il m'a alors menacé d'en faire part à ma hiérarchie, ainsi qu'à mon épouse. J'y étais ce soir là pour lui régler le reste de l'argent qu'il m'avait demandé pour étouffer l'affaire, afin que jamais personne ne l'apprenne.

Julia ne répondit pas, elle le regardait simplement en silence, la gorge nouée. Il lui avait avoué tout ceci avec calme, veillant à faire des pauses, mais pourtant, elle pouvait distinguer la peur dans sa voix.

-Julia, s'il te plait, dit-il calmement, dis quelque chose.

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, articula difficilement la jeune femme, tu aurai dû m'en parler.

-Comme tu aurai dû me dire que tu avais eu une relation avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch avant notre rencontre et qu'il avait eu l'intention de te demander en mariage avant ton départ pour Buffalo?

Elle se pinça les lèvres et regarda ses mains une nouvelle fois.

-Darcy, je crois que nous devrions nous séparer, dit-elle simplement en le regardant à nouveau, il est clair que nous avons fait une terrible erreur en nous mariant si vite.

-Nous n'aspirons pas au même avenir.

-Je le pense, admit Julia, et nous ne nous connaissons pas si bien que cela. Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions vu que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensembles.

-Es-tu encore amoureuse de l'Inspecteur?

-Darcy.

-Réponds-moi, insista le Docteur, l'aimes-tu encore? Est-ce pour cette raison que tu t'es toujours montrée distante avec moi?

-Peut être bien, murmura Julia pourtant assez fort pour Darcy l'entende parfaitement, je suis désolée.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Darcy reprit la tasse qu'il mena à sa bouche avant de boire une autre gorgée.

-Je vais terminer ce thé, dit-il calmement, et je sortirai de cette maison, ainsi que de ta vie.

-Darcy, je…

-Non, coupa celui-ci sur un ton plus fort, laisse-moi finir ce thé.

Elle acquiesça simplement et ils burent tranquillement, sentant pourtant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Darcy se leva et quitta la pièce sans même se retourner. Il reprit le sac qu'il avait simplement laissé dans l'entrée quelques minutes plus tôt, puis, il quitta la maison.

Julia le suivit jusque sur le perron, pourtant incapable de dire un seul mot, le regardant partir dans l'allée de gravillons. Elle referma alors la porte, le cœur lourd.

A quelques mètres de là, caché par les branches d'un arbre imposant, un homme suivait la scène de loin. Lorsqu'il vit Darcy disparaitre au bout de l'allée et Julia fermer la porte, il sourit timidement avant de partir dans une autre direction, afin d'aller livrer le message important qu'il avait en sa possession.

Il ne se passa que quelques courtes minutes avant que Julia ne quitte elle aussi la maison. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, à des choses positives et qui lui redonneraient le moral. Alors, elle prit le chemin de l'orphelinat où se trouvait la petite fille depuis deux semaines déjà. Elle resta auprès d'elle de longues minutes avant de finalement devoir la quitter à regret, la nuit déjà tombée.

Elle prit le chemin de l'hôtel où elle logeait depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque des pas attirèrent son attention derrière elle. Elle se retourna violement et se retrouva face à Mary Leroy. Julia croisa son regard effrayé, elle vit à quel point ses cheveux étaient défaits, sa respiration haletante et que du sang coulait de sa joue ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Mary? Dit-elle avec inquiétude en lui prenant le bras. Que se passe-t-il?

-Rebecca, il faut que tu disparaisse. Ils en ont après toi et…

Elle se figea sur place en voyant des hommes arriver dans le dos de Julia. Celle-ci fit volte face et comprit aussitôt en voyant se diriger vers elle cinq hommes costauds, que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Elle se tourna une fois encore vers Mary qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-S'il te plait, la supplia-t-elle, pardonne moi.

Julia ne lui répondit pas et lui prit la main, l'entrainant dans sa course sur le trottoir vide. Elles courraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient, mais leur robe les handicapait et les hommes se rapprochaient à vive allure. Julia trébucha sur un pan de celle-ci et aussitôt Mary arrêta sa course. Julia leva les yeux vers elle.

-Mary, cours aussi vite que tu le peux, rends-toi au poste de police et demande l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Mais tu…

-Dépêche toi, lui ordonna Julia alors que les hommes arrivèrent presque à leur hauteur, tu dois aller le prévenir, vas-y Mary.

La jeune femme acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de reprendre sa course aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Julia la vit passer l'angle de la rue, puis de puissantes mains la firent se relever sans ménagement. Elle avait un homme de chaque côté d'elle. Les deux autres voulurent poursuivre Mary, mais un sixième qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant leur ordonna de la laisser partir. Il avança doucement vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

-Bonsoir Rebecca, dit-il doucement en mettant sa main sous le menton de Julia qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Sam, que se passe-t-il ? Dit-elle en essayant pourtant de quitter l'emprise des deux hommes.

-Voyons ma belle, tu ne t'en doute pas? Oooh, oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais, pour faire les choses bien, vaut mieux faire les présentations comme il se doit. N'est-ce pas Docteur Julia Ogden? Dit-il en souriant largement.

Celle-ci en revanche déglutit péniblement et ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus près pour glisser son visage dans son cou. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue alors que la jeune femme émis un autre soupir de mécontentement.

-Et si nous faisions plus ample connaissance Docteur, murmura-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, après tout, nous sommes une grande famille et on ne quitte pas sa famille comme bon nous semble.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et sur son oreille avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne s'adresse aux deux hommes qui la maintenaient toujours.

-Emmenez-la, ordonna Sam avec un simple mouvement de tête.

Mais Julia ne se laissa pas faire, se débattant pour ne pas leur faciliter la tâche et se mettant à crier. Elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son visage et l'instant d'après ils passèrent un morceau de tissu sur sa bouche. Elle se calma alors enfin, les suivant docilement dans un fiacre qui disparut aussitôt après dans la nuit noire.

Mary quant à elle avait continué de courir, sans ralentir l'allure une seule seconde. Elle ignorait comment elle faisait pour être encore debout, elle était épuisée et la coupure qui barrait sa joue lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais elle continuait encore et encore, au-delà de l'épuisement.

Elle arrêta pourtant sa course sur la place se trouvant devant le grand bâtiment du poste de police. Elle reprit doucement son souffle, jetant tout de même de réguliers regards autour d'elle pour veiller à vérifier de ne pas être suivit. Elle inspira profondément, le souffle toujours court, avant de s'avancer vers le bâtiment et d'y entrer. Elle ne croisa personne avant d'arriver sur le plateau central. Elle devait trouver l'Inspecteur Murdoch, comme lui avait dit son amie. Elle jetait alors de réguliers coups d'œil tout autour d'elle, impressionnée par l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et peu rassurée par les regards des policiers sur elle.

Finalement, l'un d'eux avança doucement vers elle. Il avait l'air compatissant et lui souriait tendrement. Il lui prit le bras et elle ne se recula pas.

-Madame, lança timidement George, tout va bien?

-Je…je viens voir un Inspecteur, bredouilla la jeune femme.

-Avez-vous été agressé?

-Je dois voir l'Inspecteur, c'est urgent, continua Mary.

-Venez avec moi je vais vous conduire à lui.

Elle acquiesça simplement et ils firent quelques pas l'un à côté de l'autre pour se trouver face à Brakenreid.

-Monsieur, cette jeune femme souhaite vous voir, lança George.

-Vous êtes l'Inspecteur Murdoch? Demanda Mary.

-Inspecteur Brakenreid, répondit celui-ci.

-Je dois parler à l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Je peux aussi me charger…

-Je ne parlerai qu'à lui, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Au son de sa voix qui se faisait plus forte et déterminée, William sortit de son bureau et approcha. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui le reconnut aussitôt. Un timide sourire traversa son visage et elle se dirigea vers lui aussitôt.

-Vous êtes l'Inspecteur Murdoch, dit-elle dans un souffle, vous êtes l'homme qui était avec Rebecca.

-En effet.

-Mary Leroy, lança la jeune femme, elle m'a dit de venir vous trouver. Elle est en danger et…

-Rebecca? Murmura George en approchant.

-Julia, répondit simplement William, venez Miss Leroy, allons dans mon bureau.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, s'emporta la jeune femme, il faut faire vite.

-J'en ai conscience Miss, mais avant toute chose, venez dans mon bureau, répondit William avec calme, vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur et il lui désigna le chemin.

-George, dit-il à l'attention de son ami, allez chercher le Docteur Grace au plus vite, qu'elle vienne soigner les blessures de Miss Leroy.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme.

William lui adressa encore un regard alors que Thomas en fit de même, lui donnant ainsi l'aval pour mener l'interrogatoire de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé, ou plutôt qui les avait retrouvé. Il fit alors demi-tour, regagnant son bureau pour avoir au plus vite toutes les informations dont il pouvait avoir besoin.

...

_à suivre_

_..._


	10. Chapter 10 : Toute l'histoire

Chapitre 10 : Toute l'histoire.

La jeune femme se tenait au centre de la pièce, en silence, lançant des regards apeurés autour d'elle. William croisa son regard qu'elle fuit aussitôt pour fixer le sol, mal-à-l'aise.

-Miss Leroy, lança timidement William, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

-Je…je ne devrais pas, ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi, ils ont trouvé que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Rebecca et elle risque d'être en danger.

-J'insiste, continua le jeune homme pourtant avec tendresse mais la gorge nouée en pensant que Julia serait en danger, venez, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant doucement le bras pour la mener à la chaise en face de son bureau.

-Inspecteur, vous devez l'aider.

-Je le ferai, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous avant toute chose.

Elle prit place, ne souhaitant pourtant pas regarder l'Inspecteur qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle.

-Désirez-vous un peu de thé?

-De l'eau, s'il vous plait.

Il lui sourit et elle en fit tout autant, se détendant un peu en remarquant sa bienveillance à son égard. Puis, ils s'éloigna, lui versa un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit et qu'elle bu calmement. William prit place derrière le bureau et la regarda un long moment en silence avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous vous avons cherché depuis des jours Miss Leroy.

-Je le sais, admit celle-ci, et maintenant vous vous attendez à ce que je vous raconte tout, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

-Tout ?

-Vous savez pour…ma famille, dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter doucement.

-En effet, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle inspira profondément avant de le regarder et de prendre la parole.

-Je venais de Montréal, et j'avais besoin d'argent. Ma famille n'en manquait pas mais il m'était impensable de le leur demander, car nous nous sommes quitté fâchés pour des broutilles. Ma fierté était cependant plus forte que tout. En arrivant ici, j'ai travaillé comme couturière quelques temps mais la vie est chère Inspecteur, je n'arrivais pas à vivre décemment. Un jour une amie que je m'étais faites à l'usine et qui l'avait quitté me parla d'un travail où je pourrai gagner plus, j'étais plutôt jolie selon elle et je n'aurai pas de mal à entrer dans la troupe. La seule chose qu'on me demandais était de ne plus chercher à voir mes parents et de n'avoir aucun petit ami. J'ai accepté. J'ai coupé les ponts avec toutes mes connaissances depuis un an environ. Seulement, elle fit une pause et regarda ses mains quelques instants avant de reprendre, mes parents sont arrivés à Toronto, avec ma sœur et mes frères.

-Pour vous retrouver?

-Ils devaient tenir à moi bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Lorsque j'ai quitté la maison ils m'ont avoués que je ne faisais plus partie de cette famille. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient venir ici pour me retrouver. J'ai croisé un jour ma sœur, Louise qui avait pu apprendre Dieu sait comment où je vivais. Nous avions été assez proches étant enfant, je ne pouvais lui cacher ma situation et au fil des semaines, nous nous sommes revues. Elle n'en parla pourtant pas à nos parents. Et il y a eu, ce jour de décembre, lorsque nous avons échangé nos cadeaux peu avant Noël. J'avais remarqué que quelque chose la tracassait, mais j'ignorais ce que cela pouvait être. Elle m'avoua qu'elle était enceinte et que le père de l'enfant ne voulait pas d'eux.

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Continua William.

-Ce que je me devais de faire pour ma sœur, répondit la jeune femme, je me devais de l'aider, j'avais assez d'argent grâce à mon travail au club. J'avais signé un contrat avec un homme, un banquier, il subvenait à mes besoins et je me tenais à sa disposition nuit et jour, quand bon lui semblait, partant même parfois avec lui en voyage sans que son épouse le sache. J'ai supplié Louise de dire à nos parents qu'elle était enceinte, car s'ils avaient eu assez d'amour pour venir me trouver à Toronto, ils lui pardonneraient cette erreur. Je lui aurait donné de l'argent et elle aurait pu élever son enfant.

-Vos parents savaient-ils ce que vous faisiez pour gagner votre vie?

-Oh, grand Dieu non, soupira Mary, j'en aurai été morte de honte. Seule Louise connaissait mon secret, comme j'étais la seule à connaître le sien.

La jeune femme fit une pause et bu une fois encore, reprenant ses esprits, avant de reprendre le court de son histoire sous le regard attentif et compatissant de l'Inspecteur.

-Eloïse est née et Louise ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle avait peur de notre père. Alors je lui ai proposé de m'occuper de sa fille, veillant cependant à ce que ma sœur la voit de temps en temps. Je croyais que tout irait bien, que ce ne serait que provisoire. Cela fonctionna quelques temps, mais on ne double pas Sam Karell, dit-elle en un soupir.

-Il a appris que vous n'avez pas rempli votre part du contrat, dit William avec calme.

-Tout ce sait toujours dans ce milieu. Je voulais tout arrêter, je ne voyais plus l'homme qui payait pour moi qu'en de rares occasions. J'étais prévoyante, j'avais mis assez d'argent de côté pour tout arrêter et partir, commencer une nouvelle vie avec un vrai métier. Je leur ai dis que je comptais quitter le club, et ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Mary fit une autre longue pause, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de l'Inspecteur toujours face à elle. Elle sentait les larmes dévaler ses joues et s'échouer sur ses lèvres. Alors, William se leva. Il prit son mouchoir et lui tendit timidement en lui souriant. Mary s'en saisit avec lenteur, ne sachant pas si elle faisait bien, mais un autre tendre sourire de la part du jeune homme l'incita à ne pas hésiter. Elle le prit et essuya délicatement ses larmes alors que William s'assit un peu sur son bureau. Il croisa son regard et reprit la parole avec douceur.

-Miss Leroy, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

-Sam…Sam a fait suivre ma sœur, sanglota Mary, et ils ont trouvé toute ma famille. Ils m'ont donné rendez-vous à Cherry Beach, me faisant croire que le message venait de ma mère. Je devais amener Eloïse avec moi afin qu'ils puissent la rencontrer. J'aurai dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurai dû le deviner, au lieu de cela, je me suis dirigée les yeux fermés dans un piège. Ils étaient tous là, mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur, à genoux, les mains liées dans le dos. J'ai supplié Sam de les laisser partir, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il m'a accordé cinq minutes avec eux, me surveillant de près. J'ai enlacé ma mère pour la dernière fois, j'ai dis à mon père que je l'aimais et que j'étais désolée de tout cela. Ils ne m'en ont même pas voulu, ils…

Mary laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer ses pleurs, puis, elle inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

-L'un des hommes de Sam emmena Eloïse derrière un arbre, un peu plus loin. Sam quant à lui me fit quitter ma famille, et il me maintenu à quelques mètres d'eux alors que…que ses hommes les exécutèrent devant moi. Ils les ont tué et ensuite, ils leur ont…retiré le cœur, pour que je n'oublie jamais et…et Sam me murmurait qu'à présent je n'avais plus qu'eux et personne d'autres.

William déglutit péniblement, il ressentait toute la douleur de la jeune femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes devant lui. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, il ne le souhaitait pas au pire de ses ennemis. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu vivre tout cela et rester auprès de cet homme chaque jour, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch devait bien avouer qu'il avait rarement vu une jeune femme si jeune et si courageuse, ce qui lui inspirait le plus grand des respects.

Ainsi, gagné par la tristesse et la colère, il s'approcha de Mary qui ne pouvait faire cesser ses pleurs. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira un peu à lui. Il n'avait jamais cette attitude avec des victimes, ce fut bien la première fois qu'il accorda une étreinte réconfortante à une inconnue. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus, il se sentait si impuissant. La jeune femme se laissa faire, sans lutter. Elle s'agrippa à lui fermement et continua de pleurer contre son torse, aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, sans pour autant vouloir le lâcher une seule seconde.

-Ca va aller Miss Leroy, murmura simplement William, calmez-vous vous êtes en sécurité à présent.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et mit quelques minutes à se calmer et à se séparer de le tendre étreinte que lui accordait l'Inspecteur. Puis, un peu honteuse de s'être montrée si fragile et si familière, elle ne voulut plus croiser son regard. On donna deux petits coups à la porte et en voyant le Docteur Grace de l'autre côté, William lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle approcha en souriant timidement à Mary qui en fit de même.

-Le Docteur Grace va s'occuper de vous soigner Mary, lança William, je voudrais cependant encore savoir une chose, continua-t-il sur un ton plus grave, que s'est-il passé ce soir?

-J'étais au club pour faire un peu de rangement lorsque j'ai entendu Sam et un de ses hommes de mains discuter. Rebecca était leur sujet de conversation, ils étaient persuadés que c'est elle qui les a donné à la police. Ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et apparemment, elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Sam voulait la trouver pour la punir. Il a vu que je les avait entendu et il m'a ordonné de leur dire où elle logeait. Je ne voulais pas alors, il s'en ait pris à moi. Rebecca m'a dit dans quel hôtel elle était, je leur ai donné une autre adresse, afin de me laisser le temps de la prévenir. Mais ils nous ont trouvé. Ils l'ont emmené Inspecteur.

-Avez-vous une idée sur l'endroit où Sam peut l'avoir emmené? S'inquiéta William.

-Non, je suis navrée, je l'ignore.

William se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça simplement en signe de remerciements, puis, il quitta la pièce au pas de course afin de tenir informé son supérieur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Emily s'occupa alors de Mary, qui se laissa docilement faire pendant de longues minutes.

Puis, William la plaça sous la garde de George et il quitta le bâtiment, déterminé à trouver le Docteur Ogden au plus vite, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être à cette heure. Personne n'avait voulu le retenir, ils savaient tous que lorsque cela touchait l'ancienne médecin légiste du poste numéro quatre, l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'était pas en état de résonner objectivement. Ils continuaient ainsi leurs investigations de leur côté et programmèrent une nouvelle descente au club pour tenter d'y trouver des indices.

L'inspecteur Murdoch s'était rendu à l'hôtel où logeait Julia. Il avait fouillé la chambre en détail, veillant pourtant à ne pas fourrer son nez dans ce qu'il jugeait bien trop intime. Lorsqu'il tomba sur sa bague de fiançailles dans une enveloppe brune, il comprit qu'il se devait de la retrouver au plus vite. Il n'y avait rien de plus à trouver dans cette pièce. Il y jeta alors un dernier regard et quitta l'hôtel, faisant le chemin qu'avait fait Julia de longues minutes auparavant. Il ausculta le sol, remarquant les traces d'un fiacre dans la boue de la chaussée. Il s'était alourdi subitement, et les empruntes avaient été bien plus profondes que ne le sont toutes traces faite par un véhicule. Ils devaient donc avoir été plus de deux à y entrer.

Il suivit cette piste, pendant un long moment à travers les rues de la ville. Le fiacre se vida à un carrefour, un peu en retrait du passage habituel, au bord du lac dont il pouvait entendre le faible clapotis de l'eau un peu plus loin. Il suivit alors les traces de pas, trois hommes dont deux encerclaient des pas plus petits de bottines de femme. Deux autres empruntes s'éloignait dans le sens opposé, et le fiacre reprit son chemin vers le Sud.

Sans aucune hésitation, William suivit les empruntes parmi lesquelles se trouvaient celle de la femme. Il savait qu'il faisait le bon chemin, il pouvait le sentir par tout les pores de sa peau qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et du danger. Il avança prudemment dans la nuit devenu d'encre où la lune perçait de temps à autre. Il n'y avait pas de lumière derrière les entrepôts qu'il longeait. Une porte en métal était ouverte et l'invitait à descendre dans les sous-sol de la ville. Il hésita une seconde et se souvint que cette réaction lui avait beaucoup coûté par le passé. Il inspira alors profondément et s'engouffra dans le tunnel, sans lumière, s'appuyant sur le mur humide pour progresser lentement, la peur au ventre. Quelques fins traits de lumière semblait venir de l'extérieur, au-dessus de lui. Les nuages se levaient, la lune avait décidé de l'accompagner. Il estima que peut être cela était un bon présage et il reprit sa route.

Il déboucha sur une intersection et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait qu'un faible bruit inhabituel, comme un grattement. Il se dirigea vers son origine. Un escalier le conduisait dans une petite salle servant à alimenter la ville en eau lorsqu'il en manquait. Le bruit se fit plus fort. Il descendit les marches, voyant à peine ses pieds devant lui par l'ouverture qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui mais bouchée par une épaisse grille. Il arriva dans la pièce et se figea sur place quelques instants. Une chaise se trouvait là et sur elle, une femme, la tête baissée vers le sol, immobile.

William accéléra le pas et s'approcha. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde pour reconnaitre ces boucles blondes pourtant décoiffées. Il approcha la main de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, puis, doucement, il la glissa sous son menton pour la regarder.

-Julia, lança William.

Elle bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-William, lança-t-elle en un soupir de soulagement, partez, partez tout de suite, c'est un piège.

-Certainement pas sans vous, rétorqua l'Inspecteur.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et elle ferma les yeux en enfouissant le visage sur son torse le temps qu'il lui fallut pour la détacher. Une fois fait, il lui accorda toute son attention une fois encore. Il vit l'hématome qui se trouvait sur son visage, il y passa la main délicatement, comme pour vouloir la soigner par ce simple geste.

Julia émit un soupir de douleur, mais pourtant, elle posa sa main sur celle de William et ferma les yeux une fois encore, savourant la tendre caresse qu'il lui adressait.

-Vous devez partir, dit-elle alors en ouvrant les yeux, je ne peux pas vous suivre.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre et Julia retira sa main de celle de l'Inspecteur pour soulever sa manche. Il se glaça d'effroi en voyant les nombreuses piqûres qui se trouvaient sur son avant bras.

-Il m'ont drogué, je suis incapable de tenir debout William et ils vont revenir très vite. Sauvez-vous je vous en prie.

-Je ne quitterai jamais cet endroit sans vous Julia.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui répondre, il se pencha vers elle encore une fois et glissa un bras dans le creux de ses genoux. Elle comprit alors aussitôt ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou et se sentit emporté par la force de William. Elle se blottit contre son torse, bien trop faible pour faire quoique se soit d'autre que de simplement s'accrocher à lui fermement.

Il la porta vers la sortie, remonta les marches doucement lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sombre devant lui. L'homme portait une lampe et lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, on dirait que l'Inspecteur Murdoch est enfin parmi nous, lança Sam Karell en riant, eh bien, voilà qui est bien. Elle n'attendait que vous. A présent que vous êtes là et réunis comme il se doit, je vais vous laisser mourir. Ce sera romantique, vous verrez, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

William n'eut pas le temps de bouger, bien trop handicapé par la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours et par l'endroit exigu où il se trouvait. Sam recula et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis, il partit en riant doucement. William lança un regard vers Julia qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il croisa son regard et descendit les marches à nouveau. Il la déposa délicatement au sol et refit le chemin inverse pour tenter d'ouvrir la grille derrière laquelle se trouvait l'épaisse porte blindée. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en prison, une prison sombre et inhospitalière.

-William, lança Julia en tentant de se lever.

Elle vacilla et il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Je suis navrée, dit-elle timidement.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, venez.

Il l'entraîna doucement en dessous de la grille d'où passait les faibles rayons de lune et elle s'assit contre un pilier en pierre, levant le regard vers les astres.

William quant à lui tenta de trouver comment sortir de cet endroit, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Lorsque soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter et il comprit que le pire était sur le point de se produire. Le bruit de l'eau, une eau sous pression. Une vanne avait été ouverte et un torrent entra soudainement dans la pièce. En un bond il rejoignit Julia et l'aida à se relever. Il calcula vite et bien, à ce débit la pièce serait rempli dans une heure plus ou moins. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Julia. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il le savait, tout comme elle le savait. Ils étaient perdus.

Il s'étaient passé de longues minutes où Julia avait supplié William de se calmer et où il ne l'avait pas écouté. A présent, il avait consenti à rester auprès d'elle alors que l'eau se trouvait déjà au niveau de leur taille. Elle était glacée et cela empêcha Julia de se laisser tomber de fatigue. Lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle se laissait aller, William lui parlait afin de la maintenir éveillée. Mais cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle ne parlait plus, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il lui jeta un regard bienveillant et remarqua qu'elle grelottait. Alors, il retira sa veste et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous semblez avoir froid, murmura-t-il timidement.

-Je suis glacée, admit Julia.

-Tenez, dit-il en approchant encore un peu plus.

Il lui passa la veste sur les épaules et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Ca va mieux?

-Oui, murmura Julia toujours proche de lui, merci.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna un peu alors que Julia prit la parole doucement.

-William, j'ai besoin que vous me parliez, avoua-t-elle, je suis épuisée et la drogue semble faire des ravages.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler?

-Je l'ignore, n'importe quoi, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux une fois encore, parlez-moi je vous en prie. Dites-moi…comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

-Grace à Mary et grâce à mon sixième sens.

-J'ignorais que vous en possédiez un, dit-elle en riant doucement, même si je dois admettre que je vous ai toujours soupçonné d'avoir un secret pour faire de vous un si bon Inspecteur.

-J'ai un secret, répondit William.

-Quel est-il? S'intéressa Julia.

-Il y a une personne dans ma vie qui…qui me pousse à toujours vouloir donner le meilleur de moi-même.

-L'Inspecteur Brakenreid n'est pas commode tous les jours, dit-elle en riant une fois encore.

-L'inspecteur n'a rien à voir là-dedans Julia, murmura William en ancrant son regard profondément dans le sien, une autre personne compte mille fois plus que tout le reste et c'est pour elle que tente de m'améliorer chaque jour, pour…être digne d'elle.

Elle comprit alors ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre sans pouvoir lui dire. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants, pour finalement le quitter à regret et soupirer profondément.

-Mary vous a dis ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Elle m'a tout raconté, répondit l'Inspecteur qui avait parfaitement comprit que son demi-aveu l'avait rendu mal-à-l'aise.

-Alors dites-moi.

-Julia, ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment pour parler de cela.

-J'ai besoin de rester éveillée et il n'y a que vous qui pouvez m'aider.

William acquiesça et commença son récit, un peu à contre cœur alors que l'eau montait encore et toujours, toujours plus haut, toujours plus froide jusqu'à les glacer jusqu'aux os.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui relater l'interrogatoire de la jeune femme, ils restèrent silencieux une fois encore. Leurs épaules étaient déjà immergées et Julia gardait de moins en moins souvent les yeux ouverts.

-Julia, murmura William, parlez-moi, il faut rester éveillés.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, j'ai…j'ai si froid, grommela la jeune femme.

Il fit alors les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras où elle se blottit immédiatement.

-Je ne peux guère faire plus, je suis navré, murmura William en resserrant son étreinte.

-C'est parfait, tout est parfait.

Elle fourra son visage dans sa nuque et reprit la parole très doucement.

-Darcy et moi nous nous sommes séparés, dit-elle simplement dans un souffle.

William se raidit l'espace d'une seconde à cette annonce soudaine et inattendue.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit-il timidement sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte ni même sans regarder la jeune femme serrée contre lui.

-Ca n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui, nous n'avions pas la même vision de l'avenir ensemble. Il en est bien mieux ainsi. J'espérais simplement avoir plus de temps auprès de l'homme qui partageait mes rêves d'avenir.

William ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant. Une de ses mains voyagea dans ses cheveux et caressa timidement sa joue, veillant à ne pas toucher sa blessure. Ils restèrent là, enlacés, silencieux et pourtant, ils avaient parfaitement compris tous les deux ce qu'il se passait. Le pouce de William dessina affectueusement les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'étirèrent en un sourire encore plus grand. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et s'en saisit délicatement. Julia se laissa faire. Il remarqua qu'elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, ce qui le poussa à renouveler le baiser, encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus sentir ce froid si pénétrant. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le gout de ses lèvres et la douceur de ses baisers qui l'intéressait. Ils avaient oublié l'endroit où il se trouvaient, il n'y avait que cette étreinte qui les importait. Il n'y avait que ce frisson de plaisir et cette douce chaleur dans leur cœur qui comptaient. L'eau arriva jusqu'à leur menton et ils échangèrent un simple regard, laissant la lune caresser leur peau. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent les yeux au même moment.

-J'aurai voulu avoir pu vous rendre heureuse Julia, murmura William avec regret.

-Vous l'avez fait, dit-elle en souriant, merci William. Merci pour avoir toujours cru en moi, ou presque, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement, merci pour avoir été mon ami et merci pour…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car il avait posé son index sur ses lèvres. Il lui accorda le plus tendre des regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé.

-Cela ressemble un peu trop à des adieux, murmura-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue, puis William reprit la parole.

-Julia, je dois vous faire un aveu.

-Je vous écoute? Je crois que le moment est bien choisi pour le faire, dit-elle en essayant de faire un peu d'humour.

-Je vous aime, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, bien trop surprise par cette révélation lorsqu'il l'embrassa une dernière fois. L'eau gagna toute la pièce, les engloutissant totalement. Mais pourtant, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Ils avaient leurs mains liées, accrochées après cette grille qui ne s'était pas ouverte, leur visage étaient l'un contre l'autre et leur corps s'enroulaient étroitement. Ils étaient ensembles, en paix.

...

_à suivre..._

_Il reste un chapitre..._


	11. Chapter 11 : Un nouveau départ

_Suite et fin... _

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous vos messages de soutien. _

_Biz_

_Julia _

Chapitre 11 : Un nouveau départ.

Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, ils s'étaient précipités aux égouts de la ville, près des entrepôts, au bord du lac. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid avait trouvé une borde blindée et verrouillée. Un peu d'eau s'échappait sur le côté, sur ce mur sombre et épais. Il avait ordonné qu'on l'ouvre, se tenant sur un bac surélevé pour ne pas être mouillé. Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et la seconde d'après une vague déferla sur eux. Ils avaient été secoué, et bien entendu trempés, mais rien de plus. Ils virent alors deux mains, solidement accrochées à la grille, puis les corps enlacés de deux personnes. Ils les reconnurent aussitôt. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient là. Mais la patience de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid avait ses limites, limites très vite atteintes. Il prit un fusil et tira dans la serrure qui vola aussitôt en éclats. Ils ouvrirent les barreaux et les deux mains liées tombèrent au sol, mais ne se séparèrent pourtant pas. Un soubresaut anima le corps de l'Inspecteur Murdoch qui recracha l'eau de ses poumons. Il reprit ses esprits et se tourna naturellement vers la jeune femme étendu contre lui. La main de Julia ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la sienne. Il écarta ses cheveux de l'autre et se pencha sur son visage. Elle était glacée, rien d'étonnant après ce qu'ils s'était passé. Il ne pouvait savoir si elle respirait ou pas. Il laissa sa main effleurer sa peau devenu si blanche à la lumière des torches des policiers à qui il n'accorda pas la moindre attention. Puis, il approcha son visage du sien, si proche qu'il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, ne me laissez pas, pas maintenant. Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, j'ai beaucoup trop froid sans vous. J'ai besoin de vous.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas et une larme de William s'échoua sur ses lèvres. Il sentit alors la main de la jeune femme qui tenait toujours la sienne se serrer avec force. Julia bougea et il veilla à la mettre un peu sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse cracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons et ainsi reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se recoucha sur le dos et l'Inspecteur Murdoch la surplomba à nouveau, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-Je vous aime William, murmura-t-elle simplement en souriant.

Il l'embrassa alors avec amour sous les yeux incrédules mais heureux des policiers présents. William se redressa, aida Julia à se relever, sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Brakenreid qui leur sourit timidement, avant de se retourner vers ses hommes.

-Eh bien messieurs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, on a des suspects à aller interroger, au boulot.

Les hommes se mirent en mouvement et Brakenreid se tourna une fois encore vers le couple enlacé.

-Vous les avez eu? Lança William.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez Murdoch, répondit Brakenreid, encore une fois certains se permettent des folies comme prendre un bain de minuit pendant que d'autres travaillent.

Julia et William ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement et Thomas reprit la parole.

-Rentrez Murdoch, nous nous chargeons du reste.

-Mais…

-Vous avez mieux à faire, dit-il en accordant un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui tenait toujours Julia pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas.

Il quitta alors la pièce et les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un autre regard.

-Je vous ramène à votre hôtel? Proposa timidement William.

-S'il vous plait, soupira Julia d'un ton las, je n'aspire qu'à aller dormir.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir encore debout, répondit William alors qu'ils se mirent en route.

-Je ne le serai plus depuis longtemps si vous n'étiez pas là, murmura tendrement Julia sans pour autant le regarder.

Ils sortirent des égouts en silence, marchant doucement l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent le chemin de l'hôtel où logeait le Docteur Ogden. Celle-ci avait passé le chemin à tenir la main de William, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés à savourer ce moment en silence. Ils arrivèrent et montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers William.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, vous en êtes certaine ?

-Vous m'avez accompagné jusque là, tout ira bien maintenant, répondit la jeune femme, je n'ai qu'à me déshabiller, me faire un brin de toilette et me laisser tomber dans le lit. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas tant.

Elle vit que William ne réagit pas et elle fronça les sourcils.

-William?

-Je…j'imaginais simplement…je…mettez quelque chose sur votre hématome, cela sera préférable.

-Eh bien, êtes-vous devenu le médecin et moi l'Inspecteur, lança Julia en riant, se tenant pourtant fermement au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

-Je prends simplement soin de vous, répondit l'Inspecteur timidement, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Peut être que si vous restiez, vous pourrez en avoir le cœur net.

-Non Julia, répondit William, je meurs d'envie de rester auprès de vous, croyez le, mais je risque de commettre des choses…et je…

-J'ai compris William, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal-à-l'aise, nous nous verrons demain et nous pourrons parler au calme et à tête reposée.

-Nous le ferons.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, ne le quittant pas du regard, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de recevoir une dernière fois avant de dormir profondément.

Il comprit ce regard qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il fit alors un pas vers elle et glissa un main dans son dos, la remontant quelques instants de bas en haut, comprenant qu'elle avait été particulièrement réceptive à cette attention ce soir là dans le club. Julia frissonna et il lui accorda un tendre sourire.

-Bonne nuit Julia, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Bonne nuit William, répondit-elle après ce baiser en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle. William pourtant ne partit pas immédiatement, attendant de voir la lumière s'éteindre une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, rassuré qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité pour la nuit, avant de prendre le chemin de son domicile et de rentrer se coucher lui aussi pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Le ciel était menaçant ce jour là, pourtant le couple marchait tranquillement dans l'immense parc au cœur de la ville de Toronto. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, mais ils avançaient d'un même pas, sans s'accorder un seul regard.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait les mains liées dans son dos alors que la jeune femme aux boucles blondes avaient les siennes nouées devant elle. L'Inspecteur la regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Miss Leroy, comment allez-vous? Se risqua-t-il.

-Bien Inspecteur, soupira celle-ci en lui souriant poliment, l'officier Crabtree s'est parfaitement bien occupé de moi, même si la nuit fut bien longue.

-Je l'imagine, répondit William doucement, mais sachez qu'à présent tout ira bien. Sam Karell a été arrêté et la corde l'attend, lui et ses hommes.

-J'en suis soulagée, croyez le, mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et arrêta de marcher. William croisa son regard et comprit aussitôt.

-Miss Leroy, l'arrestation et l'exécution de Monsieur Karell, n'est qu'un début. Il va falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps pour vous remettre de cette terrible épreuve. Perdre des proches est une situation difficile, elle l'est davantage dans votre situation. Je ne souhaite à personne de connaître le chagrin que vous connaissez, cependant, au nom de ces personnes que vous avez aimé et perdu, il vous faut vivre et savourer chaque instant que la vie vous offre.

-Vous semblez connaître cette situation.

-J'ai eu à faire face à ce genre de situation. Les circonstances étaient bien différentes, il n'en est pas moins que j'ai beaucoup souffert de la perte d'êtres chers.

-Qui était-ce?

-Ma mère, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, ma fiancée ainsi que ma sœur, lâcha William qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se confier.

-Votre fiancée? Je pensais que vous et Rebecca…enfin le Docteur Ogden était votre…j'ai dû me méprendre ce soir là au club.

-Ce fut…bien longtemps avant Julia, répondit William mal-à-l'aise.

-Oh, je vois, soupira Mary qui avait compris qu'elle avait peut être commis une erreur, excusez-moi.

Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant en se remettant en route doucement.

-Vous savez Inspecteur, commença Mary après quelques minutes passées en silence, mon métier m'a appris beaucoup de choses et notamment, l'art de cerner les gens au premier coup d'œil. Ce que j'ai vu entre vous et le Docteur Ogden était bien plus qu'une simple façade ayant pour but de donner le change. Vous devriez lui faire part de vos sentiments à son égard.

-Mes sentiments? Répéta William en fronçant les sourcils se doutant pourtant parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Inspecteur voyons, rit Mary, vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Et à ce que j'ai vu ce soir là, elle semble attirée par vous, car la manière qu'elle avait de se serrer contre vous était plus qu'équivoque. Le baiser que vous lui avez accordé ne me laisse pas douter sur vos sentiments.

-Vous avez vu tout cela? Grommela William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis plutôt douée pour voir les détails, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et j'en ai vu un que je ne relèverai pas car la bonne séance s'y refuse.

William ne répondit pas et quitta son regard. Un bref raclement de gorge de sa part fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui répondre et qu'il était gêné par ce qu'elle avait pu avoir remarqué. Elle n'insista donc pas et resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant que se soit le jeune homme qui reprenne la parole.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent?

-Je repars à Montréal, je pense que ma vie est là-bas et votre supérieur a insisté pour que je quittes la ville au plus vite. Je prendrai le train dans deux jours.

-Que ferez-vous à Montréal?

-Je tenterai de reprendre une vie normale, j'ai assez d'argent pour recommencer une nouvelle vie et apprendre de mes erreurs. Avoir un petit commerce me plairai bien je crois, surtout une boutique de chapeaux.

-C'est un bonne idée, mais aurez-vous le temps de prendre soin de vous et d'un enfant?

-Un enfant? De quoi me parlez-vous?

William lui désigna d'un mouvement de la main la jeune femme qui avançait vers eux et qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt. Julia approchait, tenant dans ses bras le bébé qu'ils avaient retrouvé au bord du lac.

-Eloïse? C'est Eloïse?

-En effet, répondit simplement William, et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez la prendre avec vous. Je vous mets pourtant en garde Miss Leroy, élever un enfant n'est pas chose facile, surtout pour une jeune femme de votre âge, seule.

-J'aime cette petite fille à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas Inspecteur, et ma priorité sera toujours son bien être, quoique cela puisse me coûter. J'élèverai cette enfant si on m'en donne la possibilité, seule s'il le faut, mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner.

-Je voulais être certain que se soit le cas, répondit William en souriant à peine.

-Ca l'est.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut d'abord surpris et ne réagit pas, pour finalement resserrer son étreinte quelques secondes.

-Merci pour tout Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, faites encore une dernière chose pour moi. Dites au Docteur Ogden que vous l'aimez et rendez-la heureuse.

-Je lui ai avoué, hier, dit-il alors que Mary s'éloignait, et je crois qu'elle a accepté de recommencer cette nouvelle vie à mes côtés.

-Vous croyez?

-Pour moi aussi la nuit fut bien longue, je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Mmmh dans ce cas, montrez-vous entreprenant, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Il ne répondit pas et Mary s'approcha de son visage une nouvelle fois pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant ce moment, puis, elle reprit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, les yeux toujours clos.

-Elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme tel que vous amoureux d'elle.

-C'est moi qui ai de la chance, croyez-moi, répondit William en croisant son regard, et je suis persuadé qu'un homme en dira autant de vous très bientôt.

-Merci, répondit Mary en souriant, adieux Inspecteur.

-Adieux Miss Leroy.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire et Mary s'éloigna, faisant ainsi en quelques secondes le chemin jusqu'à Julia et la petite fille. Le Docteur n'avait pas voulu approcher davantage, ne voulant pas rompre cet instant qu'elle jugea intime, voire même un peu trop à son goût. Mary tendit les bras vers l'enfant que lui donna aussitôt Julia.

-Eloïse, oh mon cœur, lança Mary en la prenant dans les bras, tu vas bien mon ange. Je croyais t'avoir perdu toi aussi, dit-elle en serrant l'enfant contre elle et en fermant les yeux.

-Elle va bien Mary, intervint Julia pour la rassurer, ils ne lui ont rien fait.

-Dieu merci, soupira-t-elle, et merci à vous Docteur.

-Appelle-moi Julia, nous sommes amies je crois. Ma véritable identité ne le changera pas.

-J'en suis ravie, admit la jeune femme, merci Julia, de tout cœur.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et lui adressa simplement un sourire. Alors Mary fit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient d'elle et se blottit tendrement contre elle. Julia n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle pour une douce étreinte.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, j'avais l'impression de retrouver une sœur.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, répondit Julia de la même façon, et je serai ravie de rester ta sœur de cœur. Je compte bien avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Je t'écrirai, je te le promets.

Elles brisèrent leur étreinte et échangèrent un autre regard alors que Julia se saisit de la main de Mary.

-J'y compte bien, et n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles de cette adorable princesse, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la jour d'Eloïse.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, mais quant à toi, ne tarde pas trop à demander à ton Inspecteur Murdoch de te faire des tas d'enfants.

-Car je ressemble à nouveau à une mère, c'est ça? Lança Julia en riant.

-Car tu le mérites. Je suis persuadée que vous ferez de bons parents. Tu pourras quand même lui faire ton numéro de danseuse. Il a beaucoup apprécié le premier, imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire si tu lui faisait en privé, ajouta Mary en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mary ! Gronda Julia, faussement vexée.

Mary la vit rougir et jeter un bref regard à William qui se tenait à bonne distance pour ne pas entendre la conversation. La jeune femme rit de plus belle et s'approcha de son amie pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Au revoir Julia, dit-elle en s'éloignant, j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

-Au revoir Mary, répondit Julia, je suis certaine que nous le ferons. Prends bien soin de toi et d'Eloïse.

Mary acquiesça et s'éloignant un peu plus, lâchant au dernier moment la main de Julia qui la regarda partir. Elle la suivit du regard un long moment, remarquant à peine William qui l'avait rejoint. Il vit Mary disparaitre derrière un arbre et il regarda attentivement Julia qui n'avait pas bougé. Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue encore meurtrie que le maquillage ne pouvait pas totalement cacher.

-Julia? Murmura-t-il en posant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux à ce contact, appréciant le touché de la main de l'Inspecteur. Il fit alors un pas de plus vers elle et ne pu s'empêcher d'essuyer du bout des doigts la larme qui voyageait sur sa peau. Elle sourit et le regarda tendrement.

-Je vais bien William, murmura-t-elle, elles vont me manquer c'est tout.

-Je comprends, répondit le jeune homme de la même façon, mais à Montréal elles vont pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Elles y seront en sécurité.

-Je sais, admit Julia, mais je suis toujours triste de savoir que je ne peux pas voir les gens que j'aime comme je le souhaite. Etre loin d'eux sans savoir s'ils vont bien, m'est très douloureux.

-Je connais ce sentiment. Sachez pourtant que vous êtes dans leur cœur et qu'elles sont dans le votre, rien ne pourra changer cela.

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison, ceux qui sont vraiment dans notre cœur le restent pour toujours, malgré la distance.

Ils se sourirent franchement et la main de William se glissa sur la hanche de Julia. Il l'attira doucement à lui, caressant sa peau quelques secondes avant de se saisir de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. Elle glissa alors ses mains sur lui, veillant à effleurer son torse pour venir les passer dans son cou et se presser un peu plus contre lui.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis hier soir? Demanda William en se séparant à peine d'elle. Ou la drogue aurait-elle fait son œuvre?

-Elle m'a assommée, je l'avoue, mais je crois pourtant me souvenir de quelque chose. Voulez-vous me rafraichir la mémoire Inspecteur?

-Il était question d'une…séparation.

-Je m'en souviens.

-D'un aveu de ma part, ainsi que de la votre.

-Je crains avoir oublié cela William, dit-elle pour le taquiner, je me souviens avoir eu très froid et que vous avez profité de cela pour tester la théorie de la chaleur humaine.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas? S'étonna l'Inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Disons plutôt que je meurs d'envie de vous entendre me le redire, dit-elle en souriant et en laissant voyager son index sur le menton du jeune homme, redites le moi.

-Je vous aime, soupira William, je vous aime tellement que je ne veux plus passer un seul jour et une seule nuit loin de vous.

Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit largement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes. Il ne pu résister à cette vue délicieuse et il l'attira contre lui à nouveau. Il l'embrassa un long moment, laissant voyager ses mains sur elle, appliquant les conseils que lui avait donné Mary avant de partir. Une main resta sur la hanche du Docteur alors que l'autre s'aventura un peu plus loin. La réaction de Julia ne tarda pas. Elle se raidit un court instant, surprise par le geste de l'Inspecteur, qu'elle apprécia pourtant. Un doux frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. Les lèvres de William voyagèrent sur elle pour venir s'échouer dans son cou. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, elle le devait si elle ne voulait pas s'échouer sur le sol.

-William? Grommela-t-elle alors qu'il poursuivait sa torture.

-Oui Julia? Dit-il de la même façon le plus innocemment du monde de cette voix grave qui fit frémir la jeune femme encore une fois.

-Votre…votre main…vous…que…faites-vous? Dit-elle le souffle court sentant le désir monter en elle.

Elle le sentit sourire dans son cou avant de prendre la parole, toujours de cette même voix qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais et qui la rendait folle.

-Eh bien, je me montre entreprenant, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Oh…vraiment?

-Je n'ai plus envie d'être sage Julia, dit William en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Il va pourtant bien falloir, la pluie risque de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je regrettes aujourd'hui encore que le jour où j'étais prêt à vous prouver à quel point je vous aimais, vous m'aviez arrêté. Vous aviez été la voix de la raison ce soir là et il est certain que nous aurions bousculé les choses, mais depuis j'ai failli vous perdre un bon nombre de fois. Je ne veux pas commettre cette erreur une fois encore, je ne veux plus attendre Julia.

-Moi non plus, avoua timidement la jeune femme, mais nous allons être trempés.

William rit timidement et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui accorder toute son attention à nouveau.

-Je vous pari qu'il ne pleuvra pas.

-Et que pariez-vous? Lança Julia malicieusement.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir.

-Et si je gagne?

-Vous choisirez également.

-Mmh, grommela le Docteur, il y a anguille sous roche Inspecteur, vous me laisserez gagner quoi qu'il arrive.

-Parce que j'ai déjà gagné Docteur, quoique vous choisissiez cela me conviendra, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes à se murmurer de tendres mots doux et à partager de délicieux baisers et de chastes caresses. Une goutte tomba, puis une seconde et encore une autre. La pluie se déversa sans retenue sur la ville de Toronto.

Toujours dans les bras de William, Julia prit la parole.

-William? N'avais-je pas raison?

-Cette fois-ci.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent de bon cœur alors qu'ils étaient déjà trempés de la tête aux pieds. Pour autant, ils ne se lâchaient pas, toujours étroitement enlacés sous cette pluie battante, partageant d'interminables baisers, ne voulant arrêter cet instant pour rien au monde si ce n'est pour rejoindre un lit sec et douillet et se prouver d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient jamais exploré ensembles auparavant, à quel point ils s'aimaient.

FIN


End file.
